The Newborn
by DayDreamer263
Summary: Two years after Breaking Dawn. Jasper and Alice have already moved out and are living in their own house in Forks and Bella and Edward are happy in their little shack but Emmett wants to leave the Cullen clan forver. How will this newborn save the family?
1. The Rain

**Hey everyone in cyber space. Welcome to my story. This is my first EVER published fanfiction so please please please review and tell me how you like it and if you don't tell me what i can fix. I thrive on your reviews and comments so please do not be shy. This I just thought up in my head ater watching Eclipse, this is after the whole series and two years ahead and the setting is still in Forks, Washington. Ok, please tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**The Newborn**

Chapter One

I love Seattle in the spring. The fresh rain has a crisp and clean smell to it and the forest begins to bloom and becomes its greenest. I sit outside of the campus studying my microbiology when I'm approached by a shadow. I look up and I see that its Jack, my boyfriend.

"Hey you, did you finish that term paper for Mr. Flanagan's class?" He asks.

"Yup, I finished it last night. I have to say its one of my greatest master pieces." I smile.

"I'm sure it is." He kisses the top of my head and puts his arm around me.

We enjoy each others company when we hear our names being called.

"Jack! Kimberly!" It was my friend Emily. Her hand were full with books and coffee. My guess is that she was either going or coming from work. She interned at the Seattle Times newspaper doing coffee runs and mail orders. Never really any writing and you could see it was starting to bug her.

Jack leaves my side to catch her falling books and to balance the tray of coffee's in her other hand.

"I swear, if I have to make one more damn run for these shitty coffees I'm going to dunk everyone's refreshment down their shirts."

"I'm sure that would go over smoothly with the editor and you will surely get your spot in the Times in no time." I said with a smile. She glared at me and sat down with us.

"Oh, whatever. Not all of us can get lucky with the perfect boyfriend and automatic in at the Fairmont. How and the hell did you get a job there any ways?"

"You know me, I slept with the manager and I was so good he put me right at the front desk." She glared at me while Jack and I laughed. "And being at the top of class and studying Human Relations in my senior year helped out as well."

"You're smart though! Help out the little people will ya? Help out number sixty-seven in her class huh?"

"Well no wonder they don't trust you to handle some grammar." Jack said to which she responded in sticking out her tongue.

He laughed. "Alright, that's it for me. I gotta go finish that term paper."

"Bring your laptop out here! It's so nice out for a change." I said.

"I would love to but in this light... I couldn't take my eyes off of you. Then where would I be with an unfinished term paper to turn in?" He bent down and kissed me softly.

"Well, I guess I see your point. I do look fabulous in this light." He kissed me again with a grin on his lips.

"I love you. I'll see you later tonight."

He looked deep into my eyes as he left. His slightly long curly hair brushed my cheek as he left. He looked like an older Cole Sprouse but his personality wasn't as dorky. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked across the square to his dorm.

"If only Luke would treat me like that. Instead I'm his bartender, his chef, and his maid with no money to pocket from."

"Then why are you with him?" I asked even though I knew the answer before she said it.

"For the awesome sex." She said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and continued with my previous studying but I couldn't concentrate. It was such a beautiful day out and all I wanted to do was take a walk.

"Hey do you maybe wanna go for a walk?" I ask Emily.

"Nah, I'm sorry but I gotta go before the coffee gets too cold. Rain check?"

"Don't know when you'll get another opportunity like this again." I said in a mocking tone as I helped Emily gather her things.

"That, my dear is exactly why I said 'rain check.'" She threw me a smile and then began to walk to her car to go to work.

I then gathered my things and started heading to Karl's Lunch Bar on the other side of the campus. It was a good two miles and I figured that would be a good walk. I started on my way passing other study groups and people listening to music enjoying being outside instead of being cooped inside the campus library or in the stuffy dorms which tended to get too hot around this time of year.

I was about half way to Karl's when the rain clouds began to form. I quickened my pace hoping that I could get there before the storm hit. I was only twenty-five minutes away from the bar, I could make it there just before the rain I judged.

Soon the wind picked up and blew my hair in every which way that I had to stop and put it up. At which point my hair band broke and was unable to control my mess of a hair. I just tugged it behind y ears and hoped that it would at least stay out of my eyes. The air began to thicken and smell like fresh rain. I had fifteen minutes to go, I even had the bar in sight when something pushed me over.

It wasn't wind and I looked to see if I hadn't seen a tree root but nothing was there. I looked around but there was not a soul around me. Just the trees and the grass. I began to get up but was then knocked down again and with more force this time. I looked up in fear.

"Hello?" I called out but no one responded. My heart pace began to quicken and all I wanted to do was to get the to bar safely. I got up and began to trot my way there looking behind me every so often. I was then practically thrown into the air and landed hard on my back. The wind was knocked out of me but I needed o get away from this area. I got up and began to run to the bar. Water droplets began to fall and I ran faster. I was pulled back by shirt and dropped to the ground. My backpack was digging into my back but I couldn't move. I was being forced down into the sidewalk.

I was terrified and when I opened my eyes they were looking into ruby red eyes. I began to scream but was then cut off by sharp teeth digging into my flesh. I could feel myself getting weaker and I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I had to just lay there and feel myself getting weaker and weaker. I prayed that someone would see me from the bar and come for help. My eyes began to droop and I began to let go when the teeth extracted from my flesh. I had no idea what happened but it didn't matter for I was slipping away from this world.

And then there was pain.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. As I said up top this is my first published fanfiction so please be patient with me. I already have the next chapter in mind in what I'm going to do and hopefully it will be up later today :) please review!**


	2. Family Dinner

**This is just what I came up with in my head and to me it sounded good so I thought I would put it down. Please read and tell me what you think because your reviews help keep this story going.**

**Ok, Thanks so much and enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Carlisle POV

"The search for Kimberly Sullivan is still under go. Police have no evidence of where she might be and no suspects." The newswoman reported.

"Please, if you see her, contact us or the police. We just want our daughter home." A male figure which I can only assume would be her father pleaded at a press conference at Seattle University.

I've been watching the hunt for the girl as well. No evidence and no suspects usually mean our kind or a very good serial killer but seeing as she is the first to disappear I'm safely assuming its one of us. Although this is not the only thing occupying my mind. We will have to move soon. We've been here long enough and its time to migrate. Renesmee is a full grown teenager and we put her through the two years of high school as our new adopted child but it's still too long to stay here. I ran my hands through my hair. The bigger this family gets the more complicated it becomes. I love my family and wouldn't do anything differently with them but with the involvement of the wolves and the imprint it's going to be hard.

She came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders. "You need to relax. It's all going to be fine." Esme said. "You're going to be the only vampire who develops wrinkles and gray hair due to all of the stress you're putting yourself through."

I grabbed her hand and looked up at her. She was gorgeous, my angel that kept my head screwed on strait. I kissed the palm of her hand, "I would kill for some type of aging." I said.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm not a big fan of liver spots." I chuckled and she smiled. "C'mon, they'll be here soon." She pulled me from off the couch and lead me to the dining room. I like this new arrangement that Bella suggested. It meant more energy and it lets us act like we are a normal family.

Rosalie and Emmett were here and were already bickering.

"All I'm saying is that maybe we should take a trip together. See the world instead of moving with the family all the time." Emmett said.

"And what I'm saying is that we should stay close just in case we're needed. Besides I think we learned our lesson that we're all happier when we're together as a family." Rose said trying to keep composed.

"Needed for what?"

"Just drop it Emmett. We'll talk about it later." Rosalie spat.

"You know you weren't like this before Renesmee was born. It was you asking me to take a nice trip, to roam off and find a place of our own. Now you want to stay?"

"Emmett this is our family. We can't just leave and start a new 'Cullen Clan.'"

"You know what Rose-" I cut Emmett off before he could finish giving him time to think before he speaks.

"Come Emmett, sit down. Have a seat next to me." I said gesturing to the empty seat to my right. He sulked over and sat down with a thud. Rosalie sat on the other side of the table across from him. Esme and I were at the heads of the table while the kids sat in there spots of their choosing. It changed every so often but Esme and I were always at the head.

I could hear the door open and close and the smell of werewolf overcame me. "Jacob you better not be in your wolf form in this house." I warned. I could then hear him shape shift back into a man and the smell was less pungent. "Renesmee, where are your parents?" They weren't even to the dining room and I could smell that it was just her and Jacob.

"Getting ready I assume. I'm not sure because Jake picked me up and mom wasn't back from her run yet so dad stayed behind to wait for her." She said.

"Don't worry, they'll be here within a matter of seconds." Alice said as she came down from the tree by the patio while Jasper used the door.

"And where have you been?" Rose asked.

"Jasper took me for a swim." She smiled and winked at Jasper. He cocked his head with a smile and pushed her chair in for her. He then lent down and gave her kiss on her cheek and took his seat between Alice and Esme. Jacob mimicked Jasper and took a seat next Nessie who sat next to Rosalie. That left Edward and Bella to sit next to Alice and Jasper. And as soon as they all sat down our final guests arrived and raced to their chairs.

"Why do you even try when you know I'm going to beat you?" Bella said playfully.

"I used to be the fastest one, besides you still a young vampire."

"Excuses, Excuses. You couldn't beat me if you tried."

"Maybe I should join you on these runs. See how you cheat." Edward said coolly.

"I don't cheat." She snapped back with a grin.

"Okay, family," I said as I raised my glass for a toast to begin our dinner. "I feel truly blessed to be surrounded by all of you and what you have become... maturity wise. Let us eat and enjoy each others company." There was no use for utensils when we ould easily grab a chunk and suck. The meat was sweet and succulent. It wasn't fresh but it tasted just as good being kept wrapped and cooled in the fridge. Between bites we would talk about whats on our minds and ask Jake and Renesmee about school and if there was anything we could do to help with their studies. We especially didn't want Jacob to fall behind for he cant start over like the rest of us. Occasionally we would talk about the news and celebrities and their gossip but nothing really eventful... until now.

"I'm thinking of moving me and Rose." Emmett said standing up. Everyone at the table went silent. Jasper even put down his meal to listen. "I know it's a shock but with everything being settled with the Volturi and the lack of danger with the family I think it's time."

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed. "Sit down." she warned.

"No, Rose. We need to include them in on this."

"We havn't even decided Emmett now please sit down."

"Rosalie-"

"Why are you so insistent on leaving?" She spat.

"Because Rose! We've graduated, we're supposedly in college and yet we're here and quite frankly I'm bored! There I said it, I'm bored!"

Rose hissed at him which was a shock to everyone. Granted Rose was never really the nice and nurturing type of person but she never once hissed at Emmett.

The air was still and nobody made a sound. Bella had to break the silence to have the younger one's leave. "Nessie, Jake, why don't you guys go outside."

"No way! I wanna see how this plays out." Jake said but Nessie was already grabbing his arm and dragging him out the door.

Once they were safely out I said, "You know, Emmett, we will be leaving soon. We can't stay in Forks much longer without raising suspicion. So, you'll be able to go back into school and be in a new town. You will no longer be bored." I said hoping that would make him consider staying.

"I figured we would leave soon Carlisle and that was when I was hoping on... departing. Or at least a nice vacation, just me and Rose." He said choosing his words carefully with her glaring at him.

We were all silent not knowing what to say. I could see Alice looking to see if they would leave but couldn't find any indicators meaning that the future was still uncertain. We all wanted to say something but we had no idea what. We of course wanted them to stay but we didn't want him to be miserable. And the fact that nobody expected to ever leave the family all came as a huge shock when Emmett shared his feelings.

"Why don't we sleep on it. We will all sit down and discuss it tomorrow."

"We don't sleep Carlisle and we are sitting down and discussing it." Emmett said.

"Not to be rude but you just dropped a radio active bomb on us and we're still recovering," Jasper said calmly in his southern accent. "_We_ need to... process this. See where we stand on the matter."

"Well this 'matter' isn't your to decide. It's Rose and I's. We don't need your permission to leave." He said getting more wound up. "We're not like those mutts out there to where we are bound to our alpha male." He said gesturing to me.

"EMMETT!" Rose stood and flung her chair back. "You selfish piece of shit! You apologize to Carlisle right now and leave!" She scolded. "And you can leave by yourself. I'm not going anywhere with you tonight or ever!" She spat beginning to shake. "I don't even want to leave. This is all your idea and your problem! I'm not bored, I'm fine right here. If you want to leave then fine, go. But do not expect me to follow." She said making it final.

There was an eerie silence between them and the air was still. It was interrupted by a sharp howl coming from outside.

"Someone's coming." I said. Renesmee then came running in. "It's a newborn and she's headed this way, fast."

**And thats the end of chapter two. I really hope you guys like this story. I'm liking it but it would be kind of awkward If I was the only one reading it. So if you could please review and give me your thoughts. I have nothing but time so another chapter will be up soon. Most likely tomorrow so you won't have to wait long. :) Please review!**


	3. Nouveau née

**Hey all thanks for reviewing! It means so much to me and it helps keep this story going also, HAPPY NEW YEAR! WOO 2011! Ok well enjoy... wow three chapters in 24 hours. I'm pretty impressed with myself :)**

* * *

Chapter Three

I withered in pain and clenched my teeth. The back of my neck felt like it was on fire and it was spreading down my spine. The pain was unbearable and it made me scream bloody murder. I opened my eyes to see why it hurt so bad but the creature was back and scooped me up which only made the pain worse. I went to scream again but he covered my mouth enabling the sound to echo. Then we were what seemed like flying. What demon is this and what did I do to deserve this?

The pain went shooting through to my lungs and I convulsed in the demon's arms. I arched my back and that only made the pain worse. I began to cry as it continued through my body hot and slowly. It started as soft tears and then turned into violent sobs. I kept moving never to be still in the position that the creature put me in hoping that God would have mercy on me and take me from the world. Yes I would have some explaining to do when it came to my virtue but I'm sure if he could forgive hookers he could forgive me.

We had reached whatever destination and surprisingly it wasn't hell's gates, but a tool shed. Or at least what was left of one. When he uncovered my mouth I let out a scream so deathly it made my ears ring. The creature looked down at me with its eyes and they weren't red anymore. They were a deep set balck but my pain had my attention once again. He laid me down on a workbench and restrained my arms and legs with belts. It came into my mind that he was going to torture me more.

It was then that I began to plead. "Please, this pain is enough. Whatever point you wanted to get across-" I was interrupted by him digging his teeth into my wrists. I let out another scream hoping that someone would hear me, but no one came. The pain escalated into my arms and I tried to worm out of the restraints but I couldn't and all of my movements cause more pain, screams, and sobbing. I just wanted to go home and curl up in my bed. "PLEASE! Let me go home!" I screamed and began to sob.

The endless pain went on for what seemed like days. I couldn't see the sun for the shed didn't have any windows but I could hear the rain and smell the damp woods. The creature sat in a chair and watched me. It wasn't a horrid animal from hell but a man. He was heavy built, brown hair, and he looked to be about my age, he was so young. I don't think he blinked but he watched me wither in pain trying to get out of the restraints. I couldn't sleep for the pain was too intense and I could feel his eyes watching me enjoying the show.

Finally the pain began to dull and I was covered in sweat. I felt my eyes droop going into a deep slumber or death when I felt heart race. It got faster and faster and my breath became shortened. It felt like I was drowning on air. I opened my eyes wide and looked at the creature. He still held his gaze at me and did not blink. I gave out dry screams and a final tear streaked out. Then I closed my eyes and the remained closed while my heart stopped beating.

"Open your eyes, child." His voice said in a thick French accent.

I didn't, I wanted him to believe I was dead although I could feel my new found strength could possibly over come his.

"Open your eyes I said!" He shouted this time.

I kept perfectly still. I didn't even breathe. I felt his presence close to my face, his cold breath against my skin. I wanted bash him over the head with something but the restraints wouldn't let me.

"Please, open your eyes. Give me a sign that you live." It was as if he was sad to see that I wasn't alive. That I wouldn't open my eyes. I felt sorry for the creature but he still tortured me so I refused to give him any indication that I was alive.

I could then feel the restraints slowly unbuckling. But he was still right by my face inspecting my death. Who was undoing the restraints? Was there another one with him? I dared to open my eyes but didn't. I feared he would kill me if he knew that I was alive. Slowly the right restraint unbuckled and then my ankle restraint was soon released. My entire right side was able to move and yet he didn't realize! How was this happening? I had hoped that whatever was happening it would happen to my left side and sure enough, it did. Soon I was able to move my whole body but I had to be able to attack him with something.

"CHILD!" He screamed which made me jump and my eyes flew open. I was going on instincts and I leaped off the workbench and crouched down. He eyed me carefully. "I see you live." He said beginning to circle around the workbench to where I was. I began to step lightly away from him also circling the workbench. "And you are able to trust your body's abilities... yes, you will be a fine student." His voice was as cold as ice going through ears. "_Viens ici ma marionnette. Nous avons beaucoup faire_."

"_Je ne vais pas n'importe où avec vous_." I snapped back in his native tongue.

He clapped his hands together and laughed. "Oh, I can tell that we're going to have much fun together _ma marionnette_. Let me introduce myself. My name is Liam."

"I don't care who you are, and I'm not your fucking puppet." I said still crouched in my attack position. I needed to get to that sludge hammer over behind him but he was moving any more. Then the hammer began to lift up from the wall. I stared at astonishment but I tried for it not to register on my face.

"Listen to me you _nouveau-née_! You will never survive without me!" He said.

I had had enough. The hammer was right behind him and I wanted it to knock him on the head. And to my surprise, it did! With a thunk it knocked him and his face cracked. He looked up and saw the hammer. I wanted it to go down and down again until he could no longer moved. It was then that I realized that I controlled the hammer. I brought it down and down again he was trying to control it by holding onto the handle but couldn't and while he was dodging its blows I went up behind and what I thought was snapping his neck was actually tearing off his head. His body slumped to the ground but the head was still in my possession.

I began to scream. "H-h-h-how?" I said trembling. I turned around to make for the door and my eyes caught my reflection in a mirror. Literally my eyes. They were ruby red and my face was stark white. My lips were slightly red and face was clear of any kind of freckle I had. I was beautiful. My hair went from a dull brown to a strong auburn and my nails were perfectly polished it seemed. The scars on my wrists from where he bit me were disappearing and began to look like scratches on stone. I backed away from the mirror and began to run.

I didn't stumble or trip through the forest like I would usually do, instead I glided on the rough, wet ground. The scenery around began to blur as I went faster I was going so fast I thought for a moment I was flying like I was with... Liam. I stopped suddenly and dropped to the ground. My breathing was heavy and anger flowed through me like fire.

"What did you do to me?" I mumbled to myself. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" I screamed out. I was so mad I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I just sucked in air and hiccups came out.

I don't know how long I sat there in the moss but a smell over came me that was so sweet so mouth watering that it made my throat ache with thirst. My head snapped up and I let my instincts follow the scent. I took off running just hanging on to the very scent. It was peculiar, it smelled so good but then it was mixed with something fowl. As I got closer I heard a thrumming sound, it was like a heartbeat but... faster. Like mine was before I... I don't even know what happened to me.

I kept running and I could see the edge of a clearing. As I got closer a deafening howl rang out and I stopped. Where was it coming from? I thought to myself. I looked around but then the scent became so strong that venom began to form in my mouth and I wanted it... badly. I ran as fast as my new legs could take me and I burst into the clearing. At first I didn't see anything but then I saw a huge animal running strait at me.

* * *

**End of chapter Three. Yay! I'm running a little slow with chapter four because of the lack of imagination at this point. Hopefully after a goodnights sleep it will run through and i'll be able to post before the end of the weekend. Maybe you guys can help me by reviewing and giving me ideas to write about :)**


	4. In For Questioning

**Hey! I'm really excited for this story. I think I'm doing an okay job but I still need you opinions! So please review tell me thoughts I know I have many grammar mistakes and I will work on fixing them when I can. Enjoy this next chapter :)**

Chapter Four

Emmett POV

We all stood up from the table and ran to the door. Jake was running strait towards her. She turned to run back into the woods but Seth and Leah cut her off. She was a newborn alright because she had this dumbfound look on her face and she looked scared as hell. It looked like she was about to attack when Seth was lifted off the ground and thrown at Leah. We all watched it amazement because nothing touched Seth. The newborn then ran for the woods and Jake was hot on her heels.

"Jake don't destroy her!" Jasper called out. "Bring her back here!"

"We need to get Renesmee into a safe place because by the looks of it this newborn is fresh. I'm thinking it was that Kimberly Sullivan girl. She went missing 2 days ago on a walk around the campus of Seattle University." Carlisle said. "I'm guessing she hasn't fed yet which is why she came here. She smelled Renesmee's blood and wanted to feed."

"That sounds right." Edward said. "We should get her high up, Bella, take her to the trees." Bella simply nodded and swung Nessie around her back and went out the door.

"Jasper and Emmett, I want you to restrain her so she doesn't run again. Esme get what's leftover of our dinner; she's going to be hungry." Carlisle ordered. I could hear the wolves get closer so I crouched down and got ready to spring.

"Everyone be careful and be alert. According to Jacob she's got some nasty powers." Edward said reading the packs minds.

I crouched down low making sure I was able to catch her off guard and then Jasper could calm her down and then we could get her some help. Just then the door burst open as Leah kicks the door open bringing in the newborn, Kimberly, by her feet and Jacob bringing her in by her hands. They were having a hard time because she kept squirming. I grabbed her torso to keep her steady, but the wolves were not letting go. Soon she stopped moving as Jasper's effects started wearing on her.

"Please, I just want to go home." She muttered before closing her eyes. I wasn't rough on her but I did have a strong hold on her as I led her to one of the dining room chairs. We then broke off the legs of the chair Rosalie had already ruined and wrapped it around her wrists and ankles. That would hold her for maybe fifteen minutes but that was enough to settle her mind.

"I know you do sweetie." Esme said stroking her hair as she handed her some lion, which she bit into right away. Her eyes opened wide in fear but then succumbed to her instincts to just feed. I watched her carefully and watched the restraints to make sure they were secure. As Esme went to go get another piece, Jasper blasted another wave of calm at her.

"Kimberly Sullivan?" Carlisle asked.

She looked up at him recovering from the emotional high. "Yes?" She said.

Carlisle bowed his head. "Do you know whats happened to you?"

Esme gave her a piece of my bear and she ate it up. When she was finished she shook her head. "I'm so scared." She said. "I was taking a walk because it was so nice out and I almost made it to Karl's Lunch Bar when this... this creature attacks me and drained me. I thought I was going to die when the pain came. It lasted for what seemed like months." She stopped suddenly and gasped. "How long has it been?" She asked.

"It's been two days." Carlisle said and her body slumped more into the chair. "You say this creature attacked you. What was it?"

Before she could answer, I looked down at the restraints and the ankles had been undone. I lunged at her but I was knocked off balance and thrown into the wall. I jumped right back up for another one but Jasper already had her in his grasps trying to calm her. I took her hands and put them behind her back and sat her back down in the chair and re-tied her and stood close.

"Kimberly, there is no need to be scared." Carlisle said. He didn't even move from his chair. "We're here to help you. Please, trust us." He said.

She looked a little high to be honest. It looks like Jasper over did it. I snapped my fingers at her and she looked up at me. Her eyes were ruby red and her hair was caked with blood, most likely her own where a vampire bit her and left her to die. I could see the bite marks on her wrists where they came back and injected more venom into her to quicken the transformation. She was kind of hot too. A little short but still not bad looking.

"Can you tell us anything about your attacker?" Carlisle asked.

Her eyes were still fixated on me when she answered. "Yes, his name was Liam." She turned and looked at Carlisle. "He was french and kept calling me his _ma marionnette_, meaning 'my puppet.'" Esme then fed her more of my bear and she was looking more and more relieved of her thirst. "He took me to a tool shed about three or four miles back west. That's where I... where I killed him." She looked down and her feet and I watched the restraints making sure she wasn't undoing them but they remained intact.

"What do you mean you killed him?" Jasper asked.

She began to breath heavily and it sounded like she was hiccuping. She was crying, vampire style. Not attractive.

"I only meant to make him pass out by breaking his collar bone so I could get away but... but I... I tore his head off by mistake." She said slumped over. "I didn't mean to I swear!" She exclaimed.

Esme stroked her hair some more calming her down the manual way. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. You did nothing wrong. You did everything right." This made her stop crying and she pulled her head up.

"Kimberly, do you know what you are?" Carlisle asked.

She stared blankly ahead and Carlisle and slightly leaned on Esme. "I'm a newborn... vampire." She said.

Carlisle POV

I nodded my head and folded my hands, "Now you say 'newborn,'" I wondered how much Liam could tell her before she killed him.

"Yes, he called me 'nouveau-né' meaning newborn." She answered.

"'Parlez vous couramment le français?" I said asking her if she was fluent in french.

"J'ai pris des cours tout au long études secondaires et que je prenais une classe à l'université. Est-ce éngalment votre langue maternelle? Je dois vous avertir, si elle est, mon français est encore rouillé." She responded saying that she studied in high school and continued on into college and was wondering if that was our first language.

"No, not to worry. I was just wondering if it was yours." It had then occured to me that she might have not known how to dispose of a vampire properly. "Emmett, Jasper go west." That was all I needed to say for they knew what to do. "Now Kimberly-"

"Kim" She interupted.

"Fine then, Kim, I'm going to bring down my grand daughter for she will have a better way to explain your new life better than I but I must warn you she is a third human so that smell that brought you here was her and you may feel the need to..." I said trailing off. She got what I meant and nodded her head. I turned to Edward and nodded my head.

"Ok, Bella, you can come down now but caution Renesmee to go slow." He said and seconds later Bella was at the patio door with Nessie. First Bella walked in leading the way in for her to come in and she did approach Kim cautiously. She outreached her hand and cupped Kim's cheek. She flinched a bit but then settled. You could see her eyes glaze over as she watched our family history through Renesmee's life and our memories that she has obtained.

When she finished she withdrew her hand and went to stand by her parents. Kim looked around at us particularly at Edward and Bella. Of course, the star crossed lovers. She she looked back at me.

"Do you have any questions about our family or your new life?"

She swallowed the venom that she had kept in from being so close to Nessie. "Do I have to be in your family? I don't mean for that to sound rude but, why can't I go back to my old family?"

"Being a newborn, you will not be able to control your thirst and will feed on your families blood potentially killing your family. I'm sorry to say this but its better if your family thinks your dead."

Her eyes narrowed. "I am dead, my heart does not beat." she said with scorn.

Esme smoothed her hair and cooed at her. "We all know how hard it was to transition, with the exception of Bella and Renesmee."

"Yes, I saw." Then a looked of pain crossed her face. "What about Jack?" She asked.

"Who's Jake dear?" Esme asked.

She looked up and said, "My boyfriend. We've been together since the beginning of college. We're in love." She held onto Esme's gaze hoping for the right answer from her. "Can I change him so we could be together?"

"Absolutely not!" Rosalie said speaking for the first time. "Your going to put him through what your going through right now? Unable to go back to your family, your friends, to have your heart beat again can put you through Hell and back. And you want to take that away from him so you guys can be together forever? Well guess what, forever doesn't last very long not even for vampires."

I shot her a warning look. "Rosalie could you go upstairs and get Leah, Seth and Jacob some clothes please?" I said trying to keep the peace.

She glared at me and rolled her eyes and ran up stairs.

"Although I wouldn't have used what my daughter Rosalie said, I do have to agree with her. Changing Jack would be bad not only for him but his family as well." I said.

She started to squirm. "May I please be released from these restraints? I promise I won't run or attack I just... I just need some air. This is too much." She said starting to hiccup. I nodded my head at Edward and Esme and they began to take off the chair legs.

Kim sat up and moved numbly to the door. She leaned against the doorway and slowly fell to the ground. She had lost everything she had, everything she loved and now we were forcing her to stay with us while she gets used to her new life style. Her hiccups were soft and subtle as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"What the hell is that stench?"

**

* * *

**

Aww poor Kimberly... I don't know how you all would've have reacted but I would've gotten really mad if I couldn't be with the love of my life ever again and then depressed as hell for the same reason just wanting to cry myself to sleep. But poor Kimmy can't do either. Next chapter I'm hoping to expand on Emmetts thoughts and feelings about this and maybe get a little romance going. Ok, see you next time :)


	5. A Development

**Ok so getting right on with it, Kimberly is getting the full effects of her being a vampire and frozen in time forever not be with her loved ones ever again. Also in this chapter will get into more of what Emmett wants to do and have him out reach to Kimberly. :)**

Chapter 5

Emmett POV

The shed had no windows and was small in space. I couldn't walk two steps in the door without having to move my body sideways, although my body build was twice the size of an average vampire. But Jasper had a hard time getting through the door height wise and he's the shortest in the family. The air was thick with moisture and as vampires decompose, they begin to smell.

"Man," I said. "How long has he been here? A few hours or a few weeks?" I circled the body. His head was shattered most likely from when she dropped it and the body was faced down with a hammer was in its hand. "I wonder if he was going to destroy her before she could destroy him."

"I guess the jokes on him." Jasper said. There was a pause between us. Jasper had the lighter and I didn't know why he didn't just light the damn thing already. I looked over at him and he was looking in the mirror at his reflection. "You know when I was first changed, I couldn't believe what I saw. My eyes were so red and my skin was so pale which was a shock to me because growing up in the South, I had developed a farmers tan year round." He said. "I wonder what she thought when she first looked at herself in the mirror."

"Well you and the newborn can become good friends and talk about it when we get back. Now burn this body so I can get out of here." I said.

"Why do you want to leave so badly? You were fine before Bella came along with all of her drama. Now you say you're bored and it doesn't make sense." He said clearly interpreting my words to seem like I was leaving as soon as we burned this body.

I sighed, "Jasper, I don't really know how to explain my feelings on this but I would like to leave beyond Forks." I said and it was the truth. I had no idea why I wanted to leave but I knew that if I stay here this void in my life would never go away.

Just then I felt sad and lonely and really down. "Dammit Jasper! Stop fucking with my emotions. Burn this vampire and lets go." I said and stormed out of the shed to get away from his powers and stench almost taking the shed with me.

Once I got outside I felt the wind on my face and I breathed it in enjoying the memories of my childhood.

"Pa, Pa!" I called. I was ten years old at the time and I had caught my first fish by myself. I set the hook, cast the pole, and pulled the fish off by myself and I was so proud. I was running from the river to our farm when I saw one of my older brother's. "Curtis!" I called out to him. He was mucking out the stalls in our barn when he saw me.

"What trouble did you get into now runt?" He said jokingly. I loved my older brother. He would take me hiking and fish with me when Pa couldn't, and he taught me how to skip a rock over the river. My highest was five in a row while he could skip it from one side to the other.

"I caught a fish by myself! Look!" I said.

He took the fish in his hand and he said, "Well I'll be damned, look at the size of this thing!" It wasn't even that big but at the time he made me special. "Hey Ma! Get the grill ready we're having Emmett's fish tonight!" He called. I remember her looking up from doing the wash and smiling and nodding her head.

Pa had just come back from hunting with a few rabbits and ducks and in the middle of his skinning he looked up and saw the fish. "You catch that yourself, Emmett?" He asked.

I beamed and said, "Yup, and ma's gonna cook it for dinner tonight."

He took the fish and analyzed it. "Well I hope that's not the only thing we're having or its gonna be a small meal." He said. "Catch a bigger one and we'll see." He handed me my fish back but I didn't look at it with much pride as I used to.

He went back to his skinning and I started walking to the house dragging the fish behind me when Curtis took me to the side."Don't worry about him Emmett, you and I will roast it over the fire later tonight. Let Pa be proud of his catch." I nodded but was still hurt by my Pa's words. Granted my Pa became a drunk during the depression and my mother was on the verge of leaving us.

It made me wonder why I wanted to leave. I mean I of course I knew what the reason why I wanted to leave but I couldn't imagine why I felt like this. I had everything I ever wanted out of life. Surrounded by a loving family, a beautiful girl at my side, eternal life. Why did I want to leave all of that behind because I felt like something was missing? Rose tried to level with me last night saying that it might be a child of my own but that wasn't my problem, that was hers. What my problem was... unreachable. I didn't exactly know what this void in my life was but I wanted to fill it.

I smelled the burning of wood and felt Jasper by my side. He touched my shoulder and looked into my eyes. He didn't do anything he was just trying to look for an answer. I brushed him and began for the house with him behind me. As we neared the house I slowed down. I wanted to apologize to Jasper first before I go in their and apologize to everyone else for my actions. I wanted to clear the air.

As he came around to my side I stopped. "Jasper," I started. He held his hand up to stop me. He then extended it. I took it and he pulled me into a man hug. When we finished we started for the house again.

To our surprise the newborn was outside but she didn't go any where. She just sat on the porch with her arms around her legs and stared out to the clearing. Her skin was shimmering in sunset and she looked breath taking but so broken. I looked to Jasper and I saw sorrow. It wasn't that she felt bad for her but that was how the newborn felt and it radiated all over Jasper's face.

We got to the porch and Jasper went inside. I knew I should have followed him in and apologized to everyone especially Carlisle but I wanted to stay outside with the newborn. I sat down next to her and watched the sunset with her.

Kimberly POV

I don't know why this vampire sat down next to me but I enjoyed the company. He didn't talk he just sat across from me and leaned against the other side of the door. He was burly and I thought that he was here to make sure I didn't run. Honestly, I wasn't thinking of going any where but home to my mom and dad, my older brother Keith and my younger sister Michelle. I took my family for granted and now I cant even see them any more.

I began to... "cry" I guess and I felt a hand rub my back. "It'll get better kid." He said. I looked at him and saw that he meant it.

"What did you do when you changed?" I asked.

He paused for a long time. "When Rose changed me, I was somewhat relieved." I just looked at him and he laughed at my expression. "Don't get me wrong I was pretty upset. When I was getting mauled by that bear-"

I interrupted him. "You were getting mauled by a bear when one of those vamps found you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup and then Blondie in there found me and... saved me. So to speak." He said.

I paused unable how to phrase my next question. "Would you... Did you want to be saved?"

"Yes... and no." He said. "You see, my brother died during World War II and when I went out hiking that day, I was looking for trouble. When the bear came I thought I found my way to see him again and I wanted to but, when I was actually dying I realized that I didn't want to."

"And then that's when she 'saved' you." I said putting air quotes around the word saved.

"Yeah, I could only imagine what it must have felt like for my family losing both of their sons in one day."

I cocked my head. "You never checked in on them?"

He shook his head. "My dad was a drunk and I could only imagine that my mother left him after I died. I really didn't want to go back to my old life without my brother in it. And besides I had this great new family. I think the only person who I would go back to see would be my best friend William. William Buckley."

"Did you see him?"

"Nope, we moved right after I was found to Forks." He answered.

"And you guys have been here since then? Don't they get suspicious?"

"No we've moved once but liked it here so much we came back, besides here we were free to hunt if we stayed within bounds."

"Bounds?" I asked.

He looked amazed. "Did that girl not show you anything back there?" He said indicating with his thumb.

I smiled and looked down remembering how the girl, Renesmee?, showed me images of the family and their lifestyles and their rules but it all went by so fast and I wasn't exactly paying attention at the time. "No she showed me but I was so overwhelmed I might have missed a few things." I said shyly.

He chuckled a bit and put his arm around me. "Well then let me fill in the gaps."

Rosalie POV

Jasper came inside but Emmett stayed on the porch with Kim. The wolves excused themselves, going out the back door, to change. We put together the dining room again and took apart the chair that I broke when it flung back into the wall. Everyone was silent and just moving around to do something else other than worry about the newborn and think about what Emmett had said. I can't believe he brought it up at dinner tonight. We haven't talked about it enough to actually discuss it with the family yet. Yes we've been talking about how he wants to go out and explore for some God forsaken reason and he wanted to bring me along with him. I don't want to leave Renesmee behind because I'm so attached to her and I love our family here. Carlisle was the perfect father figure for us and he was an amazing leader when times came to it. Esme was so loving and caring, Alice was like the little sister I never had and Bella, well Bella is stupid to choose this lifestyle but she is so lucky because she got to have a child that turned into an amazing woman.

"Aunt Rose?" Nessie called for me.

I turned to her and smiled. "Yes, dear?"

"Are you and Uncle Emmett leaving?"

My smile slowly faded. I shifted and looked down. She waited for my answer and I couldn't give her the right one. I knew that I wasn't leaving but I wasn't going to hold Emmett back if he wanted to leave, although I loved him so much and didn't want to let him go.

"I can't give you an answer right now, Nessie, but when I can you'll be the first one to know." That was the only thing that I could give her at the moment.

I turned and went upstairs to me and Emmett's room. It was painted orange, his favorite color, with his weight bench by the window. Our bed was the center of our room with a low black bed post and a black chandelier above it. I had my area for reading with a built in shelf of all kinds of romance novels that I've collected over the years. Our room was a simple his and her kind of style. Pride and Prejudice was my all time favorite out of all of the books and when I really needed her, Jane Austen was there. I opened it up and began to read trying to drown out my thoughts but even Jane Austin couldn't help distract me.

I got up from my chair and went back downstairs only to be greeted by stares of my family. I knew what they wanted, they wanted an answer and they knew I couldn't give it to them. There was no way to ignore my family or the wolves or Emmett and pretend that nothing had ever happened as much as I wanted it to.

"Rose," Esme had begun to say but nothing else came out. She just stood there and looked at me. I kept going down and the stares followed.

I walked right up to Esme and hugged her. "I don't know." I said.

Whatever questions they had that was my answer for now. I don't know what was going to happen and neither does Alice. I don't know what I thought about it and neither does Edward. I don't know how I feel about it and neither does Jasper. I don't know.

I heard a laugh come from outside and I looked over. "Are Emmett and that girl still out there?" I asked.

They all nodded their heads. "He's helping her cope." Edward said.

"He's making sure that she doesn't combust is more like it." Jasper said.

I looked over at the door. "Has he come in yet?"

"No, he hasn't." Carlisle said.

I paused letting anger overcome my being. "Well, that's rude." I said. I walked over to the door and yanked it open. He had his arm around her and they were watching the sunset, laughing and having a good time. A pang went through me at the sight of the image but I swallowed whatever was in my throat. When he saw me he stood up slowly until he towered over me. "It's time to come inside." I pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "You have an apology to say and questions to answer. You are not going to leave me in there with no explanation from you."

He nodded and walked inside. I looked at the girl. She was standing now too. "Where do I go?" She asked.

I wanted to smack her in the face and tell her to stay away from Emmett and that he was mine. I didn't care where she went. Far away from here I wanted to say, but Edward came up behind me and said, "Renesmee will be staying here tonight so you can come and stay with me and Bella. It's not too far out." He said walking out of the house with Bella in tow.

She thanked them and started following them into the woods. Good riddance I say. I closed the door and prepared for the mountain of questions that were to come.

* * *

**And thats the end of chapter five. Ooooo things are heating up between Emmett and kimberly and we got a look into Emmetts past which I think is pretty sad. The only person that was there for him was his brother and he died :( Well at least now he has Rose. Right? Well it doesn't matter he's got his family... wait a minute... Tune in and wait for the chapter to see what happens. I must warn you it might be a while until I post due to school starting again and my after school activities but I promise I will have a chapter up next week. Please review! :)**


	6. Unresolved Conflict

**Hey guys! So this first week back to school has been a crazy one! Essay's and endless homework was thrown at me on the first day but I was able to squeeze in a little writing that I had in my rare spare time. So in the chapter we dig deeper into Kim's and Emmett's relationship whether they're gonna develop or stay in love with the people they choose. :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Kim POV

They led me through the woods for about a mile or so, it wasn't far from the house that's for sure. It was a small house, acquainted for a small family but it was so nice and cozy looking on this inside. You could tell right away that it was an old house because even graceful vampires made the floors creak with every step. The walls were painted a light blue with white trimmings but the kitchen was an eggshell white to compliment the lighting. It was big enough to fit a full fridge, a new stove and align one side of the wall with counter tops but not big enough to fit a table in. Although, assuming they had family dinner at the big white house, I guess it wasn't needed. The living room had nice, modern brown couches, a glass coffee table and two brown chairs on either side with pillows that complimented the house in general. There was a plasma screen hanging on the wall surrounded by picture frames hung up on the wall of the family. I was amazed at how much they could fit in a house so small and so limited.

Bella and Edward gave me a tour of the house before going back for a family meeting. They said to make myself at home and if I needed them for anything to just call for them. I must be honest, I didn't catch on that they meant for me to stick my head out the door and actually call for them until they were gone for a good twenty minutes. I turned on the TV and the first thing that was on was the news and they were still talking about my disappearance.

"Police authorities have now informed us that they assume Kimberly Sullivan was murdered due to the amount of blood found on the sidewalk that Kimberly was last seen. They are now searching for a body." The news anchor said.

My parents then came up on the screen. "We appreciate the efforts of the Seattle Police department," My dad said holding onto my mother who was holding a tissue to her face, she looked like she could collapse at any moment if my father wasn't holding onto her. I could then see Jack in the background and he looked terrible. His hair was all disheveled and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. I looked closer at the screen and I could see one tear roll down the side of his face which he wiped away smoothly with his thumb making it look casual. "Our hearts have been torn since Kimberly was first reported missing and now our hearts are broken at the news that she is no longer living and they cannot find her... her...," My father couldn't finish his sentence without breaking down. I looked back over at Jack and he had began to cry publicly as well. My no longer beating heart seemed to have split in two for I've never seen my father or Jack cry _ever. _I reached out to the screen and started touching all of their faces then the picture changed back to the anchorman.

He left his condolences for my family and began to report about something else. I wanted to pound on the TV screen but I knew that if I did I would break it and ruin this lovely set up, so I went outside to breath. But instead of that I began to hiccup. I wanted cry, I wanted to mourn for my own death, I wanted to feel my hot tears roll down my face and not stop until I couldn't any more and fall asleep. Dammit, I couldn't even sleep the pain away! I wanted to scream and yell but I didn't want to attract any attention from Edward and Bella and see this hot mess that I am.

"Too late." I looked behind me and saw Edward and Bella. I had forgotten about his mind reading powers.

I just stood there hugging myself, hiccuping like crazy, and there was nothing they could do for the time being to help me heal.

Emmett POV

Rosalie followed me into the house after glaring at Kim because I had my arm around her. I was offering comfort, being friendly but to her it looked romantic. I guess I could see how Rose got that conclusion but there was no reason to be mean to her, I mean after all Rose should know more about what she's going through more than any one else. As I entered the living room, with the exception of Edward and Bella, everyone was there. I tore me apart to see Renesmee here too with Jacob who was giving me daggers because I called him a mutt.

I was about to speak when Carlisle said, "Why don't you wait for Edward and Bella, I think they would like to get Kimberly settled before they come over for the family meeting."

I nodded my head and sat down on the edge of the couch. No one said any thing and we all stood perfectly still, that was the thing about vampires. We could sit still, not move and still be comfortable meaning that we wouldn't shift places because we don't have a build up of muscle tension. We could all hear Bella and Edward give Kim the tour and how she didn't say a word except "Thank you" and "Yup." She was so vulnerable and so out of whack that she didn't know what to do with herself and she was bringing us all down with her negativity. Although I must say, she could have come at a greater time.

Bella and Edward then arrived and we started the family meeting.

"First off," I said, "I would like to apologize for my actions at dinner. They were rude and unacceptable. Secondly, I would like to apologize to Rose for springing this on her because she didn't know I was going to talk about it tonight, hell she thought we were still thinking it over." Everyone nodded their heads forgiving me, except Rosalie. She just kept shooting daggers at me and I continued. "If you guys have any questions, now would be the time to ask them."

They all looked at each other waiting for someone to speak and I could see Jasper and Edward were miserable. Jasper with all kinds of different kinds of feelings going at him and then Edward with all of our thoughts being thrown at him at once. He shot Alice a look and she shrugged her shoulders at whatever she mind told him.

"I guess I will go first." Bella said. "Emmett, you're like my big brother. You accepted me right away and protected me from the beginning... mostly so you could kick some ass though." We all chuckled. "I was just wondering, why are these feelings coming up now? From the response you got at dinner I can only guess that this was entirely unexpected, Edward didn't even know."

They all looked at me, waiting for my answer. "This is unexpected because before I was fine living with you guys. You were the most action packed, drama filled, loving family I have ever met but recently I just felt something missing in my life and I thought if we moved away from you guys we could find it. Just be by ourselves, to live our own vampire lives like you did Carlisle. Maybe even form our own clan." I said.

Rosalie stood up. "But that's why we're all here for support to help out a situation together like a normal family."

I shrugged her off. "I am the last person to say that we are not normal because I've liked who I have become and what we do but normal families grow out of them and move out and build families of their own."

"Yes but it is best for us to stay together because we work better here than apart. Besides Alice and Jasper moved out."

"They still live in Forks, Rose. They live two miles from the house. They are not the greatest example to use, no offense." I said to them.

"None taken." Jasper said.

She sat down again flustered to be unable to get through to me.

"Where would you go?" Renesmee asked. "I mean would you still stay in Washington or would you leave the state or... what?"

"Well, my game plan was at first to stay within the state and then move on throughout the country where we could."

Rose snorted but didn't comment.

"Well then if you get to leave then can me and Nessie leave?" Jacob said.

"No." Everybody said in unison. Nessie tugged on his arm and smacked it. She had to imprint with the neanderthal. Edward snorted in agreement with me.

Just then we heard a TV turn on in Bella and Edward's house to the news. We all sighed because we knew what was broadcasting.

"What are we going to do about her?" Rosalie spit out.

Carlisle folded his hands and looked at Edward who nodded. "She'll be staying with Bella and I until she gets used to living with our ways. Hopefully we will adopt her as one of our own when we leave."

"We're leaving?" Nessie exclaimed.

"We've been here too long sweetie." Bella soothed. "We'll talk about it more tomorrow when we know more about the situation with Kim."

It wasn't long that the door at their shack opened and closed and you could hear the hiccups began. I looked towards the door.

"Should I...?"

"No!" Rose sneered. "You're not leaving this house your going to do your usual routine at night and so am I."

"Oh so you are letting stay tonight huh?" I snapped back.

She glared at me. "You know, I change my mind. If you want to leave, go but bring your little hussy with you." Indicating Kim.

"Okay, well we have to go but we'll be back tomorrow." Bella said saying their goodbyes to everyone and unfortunately leaving me behind.

"You know Rose, I thought you would be a little more sympathetic to her seeing as she's going through exactly what you went through only her boyfriend treated her right. Now you're just being a bitch!" I couldn't believe I said those words. I wanted to take them back as soon as I said them but I couldn't and I could feel everyone's eyes on us in shock.

"You know Emmett, I'm getting real tired of this attitude of yours-"

"Jake, take Nessie out enough so that she cant hear whats going on but not too far so that we can't hear you." Carlisle said with warning interrupting what Rose was saying which didn't matter cause she picked up where she left off when they were out the door.

"Assuming things that I don't want, being rude to our family, and being the asshole the you are, you think that's okay but its not!"

"I'm an asshole?"

"Yes!"

"Well isn't that just a wonderful love story, Bitch and the Asshole!" I said remembering the times that in the beginning of our relationship they would call us Beauty and the Beast only I was so mad at her I couldn't stay near her any longer.

I began to walk out grabbing my Jacket and my riding helmet.

"And where the hell are you going?" Rosalie said

"Away from you." I said walking out to my bike. I kicked it to life and sped away.

I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I thought that I might ride down to the reservation and hang with some of the wolves. So I took a right and went down through Forks. People were still out having dinner or a late night drink and stared at me as I went by them. They knew it was me and it was okay to be out because technically we are not supposed at college yet but they were all still curious of why I was headed to the reservation at such a late time.

It felt good to go out and go fast feeling nothing but power and release and no cops were out this late at night. It was a small town and not much happened. No burglaries, no home invasions, not even a cat stuck up in a tree. Oh wait, that's the fire department. Eh, doesn't matter cause they ain't working either so their was no need to slow down. It let me clear my head going fast and its okay to lose control on that one ride because its so rare. Granted I'm built like steal and have killer instincts but if I'm off my game, motorcycles can be as dangerous for us as they are for humans, only there's not much of a mess just a lot of explaining to do.

As I neared on the La Push reservation the stench of dog over powered me. I had gotten used to living with one dog but twelve, not so much. A howl rang out as my presence grew near and a smile ran across my lips. At least they knew I was here. A lot has changed in two years. For example the treaty was no longer valued for us because we had become good allies and good friends but the one thing that we do have to obey is to not to bite another human which we gladly agreed to. Soon I was joined on my ride with a big, gray wolf, Paul. I kicked up the gear just itching for a race and he responded by going faster even getting in the lead. I kicked it more going up on one wheel and gained the lead. He smiled as best he could in wolf form. We kept racing until we reached the end on the road. Paul won of course because my bike didn't have that kind of power but I offered up a rematch sometime. He went into human form and I threw him some clothes that I packed in the compartment just in case something like this happened where he was clothes-less and we had to walk together while Paul was naked.

When he was dressed he shook my hand and greeted me with a smile. "Hey man, long time no see. How's Jake? I haven't seen him in a while."

I shook his hand back and said, "Same, a numbskull and imprinted with my niece." I shrugged and he laughed.

"C'mon on man, I'll invite you in. We were just about to start a game of poker."

"Texas hold 'em?"

"What else?" Paul said. "And get this, we're playing for real money." He raised his eye brows up and down. "So break out that piggy bank rich boy 'cause I'm taking all of your money tonight." He joked.

"Man you still owe me money from when I whooped all of your asses two months ago!"

We laughed and started down for Emily and Sam's house.

**

* * *

**

Ok, so we got into more of Rosalie's and Emmett's tension and it got ugly. Next week I will be revealing memories from Kimberly and how _ROSE_ NOT Emmett helps her cope. But I must say Im liking this whole Emmett and Kimberly business so we'll see how it all turns out. ;)


	7. It's a Wonderful Life

**Hey peeps! So I started off the week really busy and then it got busier and then... well yeah, lol. To all of my present readers I have made changes! Kim and Jack did not meet in high school but in college and I completely took out the Bella POV in chapter two, it served no purpose but to take up space so that chapter will be shorter. Thank you to jememj who reviewed my story four times within an hour I loved it! All good and with constructive criticism. Thank you so much :)**

**So we're going back in time with Kimberly of why she is such a mess and then we go into Emmett's and Rose's crumbling relationship. Enjoy and thank your writer with a review :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Kimberly POV

Edward and Bella let me feel sorry for myself and weren't sure what to do with me after my melt down. All they could think of was to bring me back inside and watch TV while I laid my head down on Bella's lap. We were watching It's a Wonderful Life where George and Mary were dancing and the pool was opening but they had no idea. The crowd was amazed and cheered when they would almost fall into the pool until then they jitterbugged to far back and fell into the pool getting all wet and when they did fall everyone began to jump in even the people who opened it and the builder of the underground pool. It made me remember of how Jack and I met.

I was on my way to my dorm on the other side of the campus cutting through the square trying to avoid the rush of people going to their dorms as well because of the oncoming rain. I cursed my myself for wearing sandals because even in the spring Seattle is not ready for pretty shoes. The rain came pouring down without even a drizzle and my hair began to soak and I struggled to get my books under my rain jacket when I tripped and fell into a huge puddle. I cursed my clumsiness and looked around to see if any one was around to see it and saw no one. My jeans and book bag were soaked and my hands were stinging from when I tried to cushion my blow from falling.

I began to get up when I heard, "Hey! Look out!" I looked back and was then run over by a person on a bicycle. He flipped over the handlebars and landed in the huge puddle as well and lay next to me groaning. I was doing the same because now my back was soaked and I had a huge bump on my with the rain pouring down on my face.

I could hear the guy turning over and coughing from getting the wind knocked out of him when he landed on his back. "Hey, Miss, are you okay?" He asked while struggling to breathe.

"Yes," I began to say. "Worst. Day. Ever." I murmured as I got up. I looked over at the cyclist and the top of his head was bleeding. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He touched it and looked at the blood on his fingers. He sighed, "I guess so, ow."

"C'mon, my dorm is right here." I said helping him up leaving his bike in the street. We went into my dorm and my room mate was watching TV.

"Oh shit! What did you do to him, Kimmy?" Josie asked.

"He ran over me with a bike." I said leading him to sit down.

"So you split his head open?" She ran to the bathroom for the first aid kit.

"It's not her fault, I didn't see her and ran her over with my bike." The guy said.

Josie came back with the first aid and began to help me. I was lucky to have a room mate studying to be a nurse because she had all kinds of medical supplies. Syringes, gauze, surgical scissors, and plenty of band-aids. She began to do an exam on him to make sure that he didn't have a concussion while I cleaned his wound.

"Well don't I feel special?" He said laughing causing him to wince at his headache.

Josie finished her exam and said, "You don't seem like you have a concussion but once my friend here cleans you up I would see a doctor just to be sure." She handed him a glass of water and two Tylenol's leaving the two of us together.

He swallowed the pills and began to make casual conversation. "So, Kimmy, what's your diagnosis?"

"Kim, and I'm no nurse but I think you'll be fine. The cut wasn't deep and the bleeding stopped but if you know anyone who's planning to go into the medical field I would get their opinion. Whats your name?" I said.

"Kim, sorry I'm Jack, and that's good but I meant how do you feel?" He said looking up at me. His eyes were dark brown and mysterious and they were looking right into mine.

I cleared my throat and said, "Oh, I think I'll be okay, it's just a bump." At that point I got dizzy and a little nauseous. I swayed and he caught my balance.

"Are you sure?" Jack said looking concerned.

I focused and looked strait. "Yeah, I mean, I got hit by a bike. It's not that big of a deal."

"Still," He said. "Um, I'm afraid of doctors and if this cut _is_ something I wouldn't be able to uh, go by myself so..." He began to trail off. "I mean, you should get checked out too to make sure that it really isn't a big deal so, why don't we go get checked out... together?" He stammered.

I smiled at his nervousness. "Sure," I said. "But neither of us is in condition to drive so, Josie?"

She stuck her head out from her room. "Yeah?"

"Can you drive us to the emergency room? Just to get checked out?"

It was a good thing that we did get checked out because I did have a minor concussion and Jack had to get three stitches. After that we joked about our misfortunes and then we began to date. It was an odd way to meet but looking back that might have been the best day of my life. The movie ended with George realizing that he had the best life a man could have and Auld Lang Syne and then began another movie. I still laid on Bella's lap as she stroked my hair and I closed my eyes blocking out the sound and pretended to believe I could sleep again letting images of Jack flow through my mind as my non-beating heart became numb.

Emmett POV

"I raise you ten bucks." I said calling Sam's bluff.

"Call." He responded with a perfect poker face but I've been playing this game with Sam for a long time and I know when he's bluffing. You can see his pulse race a little through his neck that would be almost unnoticeable to any human or werewolf in human form but for me it was a piece of cake.

"I fold." Embry said putting his cards on the table. I knew he would fold eventually, I could see the way his eyebrows would twitch in the slightest way when he was getting antsy with his cards and they began to look like he was raising them up and down.

"Well Sam it's just you and I and it's your call." I said teasing him a little.

Sam looked at his cards and then at the pot and then back at his cards. He rubbed his chin a little and went all in. The pack looked at him in amazement as if he really had the cards to win. But unless he had a four of a kind Sam wasn't winning anything. I had and Ace and Jack and there was a ten, a king, and and queen on the table for my winning royal flush.

"Call." I said shoving all of my chips in the center of the table. Quill and Paul dropped their jaws although they knew I was going to win but they had never gone against their alpha male before in a game of poker.

Sam revealed his bluff of two of a kind while I showed my royal flush. Everybody gasped at my winnings while others groan. Paul laughed at Sam's face and clapped his hands.

"How do you it, man?" Paul asked.

"A really good skill at reading your opponent." I responded coolly. "Alright, men, I'm afraid that this is where I leave you, with empty pockets and smirk across my face."

Sam scoffed, "Whatever leach, I'll get you next time." He shook my hand and began to walk me to the door. "Oh, hey what are you going to do about your lady problem? Do you even have a place to stay tonight?"

I thought about what I was going to do. I sighed, "I think I'm just gonna buy her something shiny with diamonds in it and see how far it gets me until next time. As for a place to stay tonight... I think I'm going to check up on Kim and see if Edward and Bella will let me watch TV with them tonight."

"Do you really think that's the best thing to do in this situation?" Sam asked.

"Trust me, when Rose is pissed like she is, it's best to let her unwind and think for a moment. It wasn't as pretty as I made it seem."

"Well I would still consider dropping by and apologizing."

"Yeah, sometimes its best to back with your tail between your legs." Paul said which everyone burst into laughter about except Sam and I.

I nodded my head at Sam and he shook my hand again and led me out to my bike. "You know Emmett if you need a place tonight, Emily and I would love to have you."

"Yeah, sure, you would love to have the sleepless vampire take care of your kid when it cries in the night so you two won't have to get up." I said.

Sam laughed. "You would be quick and quiet that's for sure."

"Well, I'll make you a deal, I'll give you back your poker money if you never ask me to babysit your kid again. He reeks more than you do with his dirty diapers."

He chuckled, "Go on, get out of here."

I revved the bike and took off for the house. Once I got there Rose was waiting for me in the garage. I wasn't in the mood to fight but by the way she was standing, she looked like she didn't either.

"You reek of dog." She said.

Maybe not.

"Well, that's what happens when you hang out on the res." I responded.

I looked at her and she stood like stone. There was no emotion in her eyes and she stood with her arms crossed, obviously not wanting anything from me at the time being but I still walked up to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She responded by hugging me and squeezing me tight.

"I'm sorry." I said, hugging her back and speaking into the top of her head.

We stood like that for a while before she spoke again. "You're not the one who has to be sorry." She said, still holding onto me. "I said and did some nasty things to you that I never should have done."

"It's okay Rose, I'm sorry for bringing up moving out."

She paused. "We weren't even done talking about it." She said pulling away from me slowly going back into her old pose.. "You just brought it up without warning. What were you thinking?"

"Don't start Rose." I said warning her. This was exactly why I left, so that we wouldn't fight.

"Fine, then whats with you and that vampire?" She asked.

"Nothing! She was upset and I lent her a shoulder to cry on that's all!" This was also the last thing I wanted to talk about. I don't know what her problem is with Kimberly but it has got to stop.

"Then why was your arm around her?" She accused.

"For comfort! You don't really think I would..." I trailed off because we both could finish that sentence.

She paused and looked at me, "For a moment I did. At least that's what it looked like, we just had a big fight and then comes in this girl who's pretty and your there to comfort her and I assumed-"

"Just stop Rosalie." I said interrupting her, I couldn't take it any more. "Maybe I should stay at Sam's and Emily's or Bella's and Edward's."

She was taken aback. "You're really not going to work this out? You're not going to even talk to me about it?"

"Not right now Rose, no." I said.

"Then fine, Emmett, go away again. Just keep running away from your problems like you did when your brother died."

I whipped around and yelled at her, "Then maybe you should have just let me die that day! Maybe then you could be a lot happier living with the Cullen's and dealing Edward leaving you for Bella and getting everything that you wanted in life! Face it Rose, that day, who really got saved? And don't you DARE mention Curtis again. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

She stood stunned and speechless.

I took a big breath and looked away from her calming myself down. "Maybe we should take a break, it would be for the best for both of us to determine what we really want from each other." I said even though it broke my heart to do it, but Rose has been chipping away at it for a long time now.

I could feel her tense up but there was nothing she could say to make me change my mind. We had been fight for a while now and it wasn't fair for us or our families to go through this torture.

"Maybe we should." She finally said.

And with that I began for my long walk toward Edward and Bella's shack. I needed to talk to Kim.

* * *

**I can only imagine your faces at this point. My intentions going into this story was to not break them up but as the story developed I saw that Rose and Emmett needed some time apart and for some one on one time with Kim without any problems. Sorry this took me so long to get this up I originally wanted it up yesterday morning but I was having a hard time with one of the many memories of Kim and Jack. I thought the way they met was cute and a definite story to tell in the future.**

**Well, thats it. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up by the end of next week or maybe sooner but right now I'm going to work on some hw. Please review, you know I love 'em. :)**


	8. The Hunting Trip

**Wow, so I have some explaining to do. You see, a virus came over my laptop and some how messed up my internet settings so I couldn't get online therefore I was unable to upload these past few chapters. I messaged a few people about my problem on my dad's compueter because I love my readers so much and I did NOT want to loose you all! **

**Ok so I have a pretty good idea of what I want to do and note that chapters may be longer so make sure that you have time to read the chapters. Don't be like me and procrastinate on your homework or studying to read a chapter. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 8

Kim POV

I was beginning to think that I actually could fall asleep and be the first sleeping vampire, other than Renesmee but she doesn't count, because my mind was numb and for the first time this day I didn't have a thought. Then the doorbell rang and leaped off the couch in fright. If I could ever get back into that dreamlike state again it would take a while. Edward was watching me to make sure I wouldn't attack but I was as stable as could be. Bella watched me as she walked to the door backwards and opened it.

"You freaked the shit of her." She said simply to Emmett still keeping contact with me. I immediately relaxed knowing it was Emmett.

He walked in and apologized, "I am so sorry, I thought that she would have heard me."

"Well, I was going against vampire anatomy and I was 'fake' sleeping." I said putting emphasis on fake.

"You're gonna have to teach us how to do that." He said taken aback. He then walked to the couch and made himself at home flicking through the HD channels.

"Um, Emmett, I don't mean to be rude but do you mind if I ask you what you are doing here?" Bella asked and I could see in the corner of my mind Edward was shaking his head ever so slightly. She looked at him confused and he put his head down to see what was so interesting about the floor.

"Rose and I are... taking a break." Her eyes opened wide and Edward kept looking at the floor only now he had his hands in his pockets. He walked to the couch and started watching TV with him and Bella remained where she was.

I was looking at Bella and then at the men on the couch. I felt that my presence was a burden so I excused myself to Renesmee's room. I could hear them talk about it but I didn't want to listen. I may be an animal now but I was raised with manners and I learned that I should never eavesdrop a conversation that you were never meant to hear. I walked over to Renesmee's vanity and looked at the clutter of photos on the mirror. There was a majority of her and Jacob but there was the occasional photo of the whole family or just the couples. My favorite was the one right up top. It was one of the whole family, including the wolves. The sister wolf was giving the brother wolf a nuggie on the outer edge of the photo and Jacob was pointing and laughing. Renesmee was standing between Bella and Edward perfectly posed as they looked down on her looking like proud parents. Emmett was in the back with his arm around Rose, who was hugging his torso, and Jasper who Alice was leaning against with her leg up and smiling and then Carlisle and Esme were off to the side hugging each other. It was picture perfect and I wondered where I stood in this picture... and who the hell took the picture. I looked at each person in the picture and they looked like they exactly belong, like they all fit and it made me wonder if I was going to be living here for the time being, would I be the awkward person in the background?

Just then Edward knocked on the door. "Hey, just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm sorry, are my thoughts too loud?" I asked sincerely.

"No, actually, they were very quiet. Hence the check-up." He said leaning against the door. "Okay, I want you to breath deeply through your nose and out through your mouth before and after I tell you this."

I looked at him with my eyebrow making a perfect arc.

"Trust me, it will help."

I got nervous and did as I was told.

"Okay, are you thirsty?" He asked and my throat tightened up and a burning sensation went up and down my throat. My hands flew to my neck to try and sooth the pain but it only made it worse. He grabbed my shoulders and said again, "Breath in through your nose and out through your mouth." I did and it calmed me down a little so I could get back in control but the pain did not subside.

Emmett and Bella then came into the room to see what was happening and if Edward needed help. "I'll call Carlisle to see if we still have something left." Bella said leaving the room momentarily only to return shaking her head. "He said she cleaned us out so we'll have to go hunting soon."

"Well soon might have to be now." Edward said with his hands still on my shoulders looking to my eyes.

I struggled to speak but I managed to say, "I can wait if you guys aren't hungry." Although I found that a load of bullshit and so did they.

Emmett pulled Edward to the side and Bella sat me down on the bed to keep from going out of control which I was pretty sure I would if my support system wasn't here.

"You know I can take her out now. I mean its dark out but that's when most of the good hunting is out and we still need to call Jasper and Alice back over but, if you think that she can wait that long..." He said trailing off.

Edward looked at me and pondered Emmett's suggestion. "Do you really it's something that you should do?"

Emmett looked him in the eye and a low growl went through his chest. Edward through his hands up in surrender and walked away. Emmett looked at me then back at Edward. "Who says I can't take her? Besides, I'm closer to her, so I'm someone that she can fully trust, no offense Bella." She just stared at him and hugged me closer. "Also, my instincts are killer so I'll be able to help her if things get out of hand."

Bella and Edward looked at each other like they could their minds, which I learned that they can't unless Bella uses her powers. My thirst was going through me like a forest fire that can only be extinguished by an ocean of blood and soon I was squirming and grinding my teeth together so I wouldn't make a sound. Emmett looked at me in desperation and sat by me rubbing my back hoping that it would help but he should know that it only puts me on edge. I sat up and hissed at him and covered my mouth. My eyes opened wide and Emmett frowned as if he's seen this before. Edward and Bella had seen and heard enough to know that I was in desperate need of feeding and soon.

"Alright Emmett but, I would advise you not mention this to the family. We'll cover for you and say that you stayed behind, but I want her back by the time we're ready. Just give enough so she can wait until morning when we can see better."

He nodded and swung me onto his back to which I protested to immediately. I jumped off his back and landed in a crouch to attack and a snarl ripped through me. He looked at me bewildered. I snapped up in a standing position and hugged myself.

"Maybe I should carry myself." I said trying to keep calm.

He nodded his head and we began to run.

Emmett POV

I took us out far enough and off our trail so that Rose wouldn't know I went hunting with Kim. We went east to go out of the peninsula and into more of the state but within the bound of the endless forest that Washington has to offer. I wanted to make sure that we were no where near civilization so this mini-hunting trip would go without a hitch. I could tell that Kim was holding back, being a newborn you're faster, stronger, and much more... sensitive towards our instincts. I was surprised she held on this long with her thirst becoming almost out of control. I remember my first time feeding with the Cullen's.

We were all sitting around, waiting for Carlisle to come home from work. Edward was shaping something out of wood, a table of some sort, and Rose was doing something with her nails. Esme was knitting on the couch seeming deep in concentration and going at a humans pace but they were all on edge. I was new and every so often they would look at me as if they were checking up on me to make sure I was okay.

For the mean time I was fine, I was thinking about my brother and the box that he came home in. We were all there to see him come off the plane but the last two that came out were holding a coffin and we all knew that it was my brother. It was a fresh body so it must have happened before they came home and I didn't notice it then but looking back at it, I remember the blood stain at the bottom of the box. As I remembered my throat went up in flames and I convulsed out of the chair I was sitting in. Rosalie was at my side and Edward was pinning me down. Esme was in the background keeping watch to make sure I didn't do anything stupid.

"Carlisle's close, Emmett, we'll take care of this soon." Edward said.

Just then Carlisle came through the door with a fox and threw it at me. I broke out of Edwards grasp and went for it. I drained it in 5 seconds and my thirst dulled but only a little, I was still hungry for more but I could keep myself in control until we could go out for more. We all went south right after that, worried about my thirst that Carlisle still had his lab coat on. We hunted for about an hour but when it was over I had over fed and my gut felt like I had an anvil in it. My clothes were ripped and had bloodstains all over it just like my hiking gear earlier day. But the Cullen's didn't have one scratch on them, not even a droplet of blood left on their teeth. Rose giggled at me but the rest smirked.

"Stay here while I go get you some clothes to change in. If the neighbors saw you come back like that there would be no explanation to cover it." Carlisle said. "I'll be back, stay here."

"Don't worry, Carlisle, I'll be here with him." Rose said throwing me a look of seduction. I raised my eyebrow and she laughed.

Carlisle nodded his head and the family took off. Rose sat down on a rock and crossed her legs and began to click in and out of the heel of her white pumps. Her hair was lifted up in a light blue bow to match her dress but her shoulder's and torso had a flower print on it. Her skirt was ruffled vertically and fell to her knees. She would throw me glances that would make my palms sweat if I could while we waited and the silence between us was getting to be very loud.

I cleared my throat and said, "So, how long have you been with the... um..." What an idiot I am! I forgot the family name and I'm stammering like an idiot!

"The Cullen's?" She finished for me. "About twenty years." She said coolly.

"Wow, they must have... 'adopted' you when you were young because you look..." I caught myself and cleared my throat. "What I mean is-"

She began to smile. "I forgot we haven't told you yet." Her smile faded and she became very serious. "Not only do we not die from a majority of natural disasters or die of other human occurrences but, we are stuck in time. We don't age, Emmett." She took a breath and avoided my gaze. "We like to think of ourselves of monsters. We kill for life, we hide when the sun is out because we are afraid, we isolate ourselves from civilization to keep ourselves under control." She stopped herself from going on and began to play with the moss on the rock she was sitting on.

I walked up to her and lifted her chin up so she could look me in the eye when I said this. "How could someone as pretty as you be a monster?" I said sincerely. She looked in my eyes and I wanted to kiss her but I refrained. After all, if we have forever to live together, we might as well take it slow. I backed away and leaned up against the tree hearing Carlisle's presence coming up fast. Rosalie seemed in a trance watching me as I began to shimmer in the sunlight peaking through the tree's and I was in hers.

I would remember that moment for the rest of my vampire life because that was when I began to fall in love with Rose. I hadn't realized how far we were out until I heard a growl of agitation coming from Kimberly. I stopped suddenly with her in sync.

"This is where wild buck come out to eat in peace. Come on, we'll hide out here until they come." I said with my voice thick. I began to go through the usual stages of depression of a break up only much more faster than any other human. I withdrew from the hunt and from Kimberly which is where she slipped up. I caught wind of the first buck coming into the clearing and she took off after it.

"Kimberly!" Yelled out after her. The closest town was a long ways away but if she caught wind of even one person out for a late night walk it would be disastrous. She ran after the buck with wicked speed and caught it around it torso and began to go to town. It was thrashing around and it's huge antlers got her in her eye and it's hoofs kicked her in her stomach which made her spew blood all over its coat but she kept on going. Soon the buck stopped struggling and stood still as it was drained of its life.

She stood up and wiped her mouth. Her eyes were still red but a thick ring of topaz was near the pupil and the ridge of her eye was scarred from the bucks antlers. I'm not gonna lie but her eyes were totally wicked. Bella's eyes weren't like this they just went straight to topaz, although she did have a full meal.

"You eyes look totally bad-ass, Kimmy." I said. Her breath intake was sharp and she backed away from me. "What? What did I say?"

She stopped and took a calming breath. "I'm sorry but, only Jack called me Kimmy." She said. The moment turned awkward and neither of us said a word. She began to walk away from me and towards the way we came but she only walked a humans pace so I guessed that she didn't know where to go from beyond whats ahead.

I jogged up to her and said, "I'm sorry it's just that, Kimberly is too long to say and Kim doesn't really fit you because you so small and fragile and childlike-"

"Childlike? I may be small but I'm not a child! I'm twenty fucking one! I'm old enough to drink, to buy lottery tickets, to smoke! I am not a child."

"Okay, missus mood swing." Which is exactly what it was. We went from friends, to awkward moment to PMS.

She rolled her eyes and scuffed. "You would know, all of a sudden becoming distant and taking me along for the ride of your pity party, party of two, unfortunately. We had a friendship moment thing at the big white house but now you just being an ass." she snapped back.

"What is with people and using the word 'ass' to describe me?" I shouted at her blocking off her path.

"Maybe because that's what you are. You're also selfish at times. Always having all eyes on you. Your not the baby of the family you know."

"What do you mean 'all eyes on me?'" I said getting offended. What the hell is her problem?

"Well from what I've heard when they were talking bout Nessie and Jake you ruined it with your ground breaking news, and then when I came into the family unexpectedly, you break up with your girlfriend after how many years? Fifty? And then back at the shack, I'm practically burning up my throat with thirst and you take the spotlight by being all like 'Lets hide this hunting trip so she can feed and Rosalie won't know.'"

"Well you should talk! "Jack and I this... Jack and I that...,' yeah we get it! You loved your boyfriend!"

"_Love_ and when I have I talked about Jack so subsequently that it annoys the... the..."

"Cullen's." I said finishing her sentence.

"Right!" She said crossing her arms and huffing. She put her weight on leg and demanded an answer.

"Well, there was the time you said you wanted to turn him!"

"Okay, and name two more! If you can I'll agree with you." She said.

"And then the whole 'Kimmy' freak out!"

"Nope, that was just you and it was _not_ a freak out." She said proving her point.

"Well then there was... that one time you..." I struggled to think of something else but I couldn't. I was drawing a blank. I couldn't believe it, I never lose! "Why do you always have to be on top? Huh? Edward told me that you were the at top of your class in high school even had the best job in your major. Hell I even bet you were on top during sex!" If a vampire could blush she got really close to.

She lunged at me and attacked. I was expecting this because I was looking for a fight with her and I was right on top of her but with her new strength it gave her an advantage. We rolled around and we both got close to biting each other but not quite. Just a lot of snapping and snarls would come out of us. All of our pent up anger went into this fight and let me tell you it was a long ass fight. She would be on top of me pinning down my wrists and then the next moment I had her in a head lock. We just kept on going until I actually bit her and yelped and pulled back. She landed on her feet and inspected her wound and hissed at me.

"You son of a bitch, that hurt like hell!"

I backed away and I felt bad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I said.

She began to breathe heavily and then she began to laugh. I looked at her sideways and she began to laugh even harder she even fell to the ground.

For some odd reason I found this hysterical and joined her. We sat on the ground laughing for some odd minutes before it died down. We looked at each other and then began to laugh again although it didn't last as long as before. We leaned against each other's backs and looked at the stars.

"You know, you're not the biggest ass in the world." She said.

I chuckled. "And you're not annoying as hell."

She turned to face me and we looked into each others eyes. There was a moment or a spark between us that neither of us wanted to accept because we were torn. We were both at different parts in our lives and they were both at a stand still. We had a choice to make that neither of us wanted to choose or want to choose but there it was, thrust upon us and we refused to look. Just then a bright shooting star danced across the sky and caught our attention. She looked up at it and closed her eyes making a wish and I did the same. When it was over I looked at her and she was looking at me.

"What did you wish for?" She asked.

"Call me old fashioned but I'm afraid that if I tell you it won't come true." I said with a smirk.

She smiled and turned away. "We should get back we've been gone an hour or so and we wouldn't want Bella and Edward to worry." She said getting up, taking away my support so I fell backwards. She giggled a bit and reached out her hand to help me up. I took it and she practically lifted me off the ground. She giggled again and said "Sorry, I'm still getting used to this."

I placed my finger under her chin and lifted it to face me. "So am I." I said.

She looked into my eyes and then turned her head. "Well, we should get going so, um, lead the way." She said indicating with her arm.

I smiled and we began our way back home.

**Thank God for Sex and the City on E! Because without it believe it or not I would not have wrote this chapter so fast. Also inspiration from Tuck Everlasting (love that movie!) ****hopefully the next chapter won't take so long but you never know... ****Okay so I will be uploading chapters that I have been working on these past couple of weeks so enjoy :)**


	9. Lost

**Okay, so picking up where we left off, Kimberly and Emmett had a moment but will that moment turn into something more? Read to find out :)**

Chapter 9

Kimberly POV

We went back to Bella's and Edward's house and I refused to think about that moment in the field. We were physiologically vulnerable both losing our loved ones, well mostly it applies to me seeing how Emmett can still be with Rose. I don't know why he doesn't realize how lucky he is to have the person he loves by his side forever. I would kill to have that, literally kill Jack to have him with me but the Cullen's have a point.

We approached the house and Bella and Edward were outside waiting for us.

"Run into any trouble?" Bella asked.

"She's a fast little sucker but, don't worry, buck was the only thing on the menu." Emmett said.

I could see Edward relax a little knowing that no one was harmed on my first hunting trip. "Alright well, we'll be hunting in an hour. Did you feed as well?" Edward asked Emmett.

He shook his head. "I'll be fine though, I'll feed with Kimmy next time."

A low growl came from my chest and I tried to cover it up as a cough but as I did that it came to me that vampires don't get sick, therefore, they don't cough. I felt stupid but I let it pass and I laid down the law with Emmett. "Don't call me Kimmy, I meant it in the clearing and I mean it now." I said leaving it hanging in the air as I walked inside the house. I walked to Nessie's room and did a face plant on the bed but as I landed I felt something dig into my chest. I rolled over and I felt a small object around my neck. It was then that I remembered that I still had the necklace that Jack gave me still around my neck. I began to remember when he gave it to me.

I woke up that morning with so much energy due to my extreme case of anxiety from the thought of meeting Jack's mother later that afternoon at a family picnic. Only its not the simple mom and siblings picnic, no, its the whole damn family and they're meeting me for the first time. Jack told me not to freak out because they already know everything about me from what he told them but this is a big step in out relationship. I meeting the aunts, the uncles, the cousins, and holy shit the grandparents. I cursed myself for not getting my hair done when I could have and instead using the money to pay for groceries.

I heard the door open and close as Jack walked into my dorm room. "Babe?" He called out.

"In the bathroom!" I yelled out. My hair was freshly blow dried and my make-up was on but I was still in my bathrobe because I couldn't find anything to wear. I wanted to look conservative but not a tight ass, but then again I wanted to be casual at the same time but not so that I look like I don't care, and I wanted to look nice without looking like I'm trying to hard.

Jack came in and then stepped right back out and repeated this two more times. "What?" I asked him.

"I'm feeling this shift of energy, it's fascinating really. You see, out here its quiet and calm but then you walk in there and then there's tension and anger." He said making fun of me.

I laughed and threw a towel at him. "Shut up! Your the one who's to blame! I meeting your _whole_ family today and I want to make a good impression." I left the bathroom and went to look in my closet for the millionth and tenth time seeing what I could to put together.

Jack followed me and leaned against the door way. "Your blue jeans with the cut knee on the left side with the purple blouse and then the black one inch heels with the strap that goes across you ankles." He said.

I looked at him in amazement that he knows my closet and also figuring out what that would look like in my head and it looked good. I dug into my closet and pulled it out and started putting it on in the bathroom while asking him, "Where did you get the idea for this? It looks perfect!"

He paused for a moment and then said, "It's what you were wearing when we first met." As I walked out to show him how I looked he was holding a medium sized box and he gave it to me. "Except you weren't wearing this but I think it would go great with it."

I opened the box and in it was a necklace with a a little heart covered with tiny diamonds within a bigger heart on a silver chain. I picked it up and it immediately reminded me of my mother's necklace and how I always admired it. I looked at Jack totally speechless, and he was loving my reaction.

"I knew you would like it." He said taking it. I turned around and lifted my hair up so he could put it on. It fell heavy on my chest and I couldn't help but touch it and feel the smoothness of the outside heart and then the feel of the little diamonds on the heart on the inside. I began to choke up a little because what guy would act like this now a days? I mean he remembers what I wore the first time we met even with my raincoat on (not to mention soaking wet), buys me jewelry for no reason, and last week when I was sick with the flu he held my hair back.

I turned around and passionately kissed him. When we released he said, "I love you, Kimmy," for the first time.

I wrapped my hand around the charm and felt as human as I could. I missed Jack and of course I will always hold a space for him in my heart. Then a thought occurred to me, if I couldn't have Jack with me for eternity then I would at least hold onto his heart.

Emmett POV

She stormed inside the house and slammed the door making it shake a little even though she held back a little. What is with this girl? Was she going through PMS when she changed, because this is getting ridiculous.

Edward looked at me and started laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

He finished laughing and said, "She tried to cover it up." He then burst into hysterics again and Bella joined him.

I rolled my eyes at the two and walked inside the house. I sat on the couch and flipped through the channels and soon they joined me a little more composed but were in giggle fits. I swear, I think the older they get the younger their attitudes. Although I should talk. I wanted to know what bugged Kimmy so bad about her name but I chose not to. With Rose when she got all riled up like this I would give her some space and then talk about it... and then have angry sex but that's besides the point. Although as my anticipation rose so did my anger. I finally couldn't take it and stormer to Nessie's room. I opened the door without knocking and she was admiring her necklace. I immediately felt uncomfortable and just leaned against the door. She sat up and started to cuddle with a pillow like a little girl.

"Well I guess you can come in." She said.

I moved from the doorway to the bed. I sighed before saying, "So, what is your problem with me?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "We have forever to talk about this and I would like to take to my time."

"Is the list that long?" I asked.

"You know I've been on an emotional roller coaster all day and night and I would like to slowly adjust to this new... life."

"Excuses, excuses." I said leaning up against the wall.

She threw the pillow at me and as it hit my face a few feathers flew out. "You just don't get it. When you changed you were saved from a dysfunctional family and met the love of your life that you have the opportunity to keep forever but you don't." The words came tumbling out of her mouth and the last part hurt.

I shifted in my spot but still kept eye contact with her. I wanted to yell or to start fighting back but I could tell that she felt bad for pouring salt in the wound. The silence between us was deafening and I wanted to leave but I couldn't make my feet move.

"I think you're homesick." She said, breaking the silence.

I looked at her with a confused look and raised my eyebrows. "Homesick?" I scoffed. "I've only been gone a few hours."

"No I meant I think you miss your time on your farm in the country. I think you secretly miss your mom and dad and fishing with a home-made pole, the smell of your mom's cooking coming from the house, and hunting with your Pa, before your brother died.." She said.

I smiled and pondered what she said. I began to think of my home, before the depression, and good it was but then I looked down at the floor. "I mean yeah I miss my parents but I'm sure they died or else they would have to be over 100 years old and with the way Pa drank I'm sure he died early of liver disease." I rolled my eyes trying to forget the times that Pa would drink.

"Well what about that one friend that you had? William Buckley? He must be around 80 years old and if you went to see him I'm sure you wouldn't be too late."

I laughed. "Oh, Willie." I said remembering the time we went fishing and he caught a huge bass but he could bring it in because he was so little and the bass ended up carrying him down the river. I then looked up soberly. "I wouldn't know where to find him."

She reached over and touched my hand, "This is the reason god invented Google."

I began to laugh, well more like bark. "You know, helping me with this does not let you off the hook." I said.

She sighed and took a moment. "It's not that I have a problem with you it's just... this is a whole new experience for me that I was thrust into and things are going past me at a hundred miles per hour and I'm supposed to... deal and when I lash out you just happen to be there." She rambled.

I nodded. "I understand but you have got to stop growling at me or at least have a good reason to." I said.

She laughed a little. "I'm still learning how to control that, so be patient with me."

"Well, maybe while we're looking for Will I can help you with your... vampire-ness and expand your powers."

"Expand?" She said with this look of amazement on her face.

"We'll try." I said with a smile.

There was a knock at the door and we put space between us. "You can come in, I mean it's your room." She said as she opened the door with her powers.

"I was actually looking for Uncle Emmett." Nessie said looking at Kimmy with hard eyes. She diverted her eyes from Kimmy to me and said, "Are you going hunting with us?" Directing the question at me and I felt like I was out in the sun with a bunch of humans staring.

I looked down at the floor then back up. "I don't think your aunt would want my company but don't worry, you and I will go on our own special trip into town and I'll get you a cheeseburger from Burger King."

"With a large fry and a chocolate shake from McDonald's?" She bargained.

"No, absolutely not your mother would kill me." I said nodding my head to Renesmee but saying no for Bella's benefit.

Renesmee smiled, "Fine then, but this trip better be soon." She said. I could then sense the prescience of multiple vampires. "Speaking of trips, it looks like its time to go." She turned and exited.

"Well, that's my cue." She said starting to get up. She caught her reflection in Nessie's vanity mirror and stared at herself. "Answer this question first: When do you get used to..." She said unable to find the words to finish.

"Being attractive? Eh, soon you'll forget about how you used to look and then it will just become... natural."

Her mouth made a tight line and she nodded her head sharply. She got up and walked out to join the rest of the family. I hope they can handle her.

Rosalie POV

I was numb from head to toe. I knew that me Emmett were rocky but I had no idea that it would come to this, and now I have to go on a fucking hunting trip with the skank. I just wanted to stay home and go another day but I decided to be the bigger person and just go. I threw on something comfortable and something that I could show off in and began to catchup with the family. When I got there, the little hoe was already to go only Emmett was no where to be found.

"Alright well this hunting trip is minus one... Emmett." Carlisle said. "So lets go northwest towards Canada."

I wanted to scream, I wanted to go inside and drag his ass out but mostly, I wanted to tear the newborn apart. I could feel anger surge through me like wild fire as Jasper and Edward eyed me. Edward just shook his head and Jasper nudged Alice's arm. I shot them both a look and they began to run with the family. I followed shortly after occasionally looking back at Bella and Edward's shack but my anger fueled my legs and I began to lead the family towards our hunting route.

I was going so fast it felt like I was in... Star Wars. All of the stars were going past me so fast that it made me feel like I was going at hyper speed and then all of this white comes into my vision and that just made the day dream come to life. When I finally could see again, I hadn't realized that the sun rose and that Kimberly was in front of me and that the white light was the diamond like sparkle coming off of her skin. A snarl ripped through me and I saw her stop and look at me but I was going so fast that I didn't see her and smacked right into her. There was a loud BOOM and scratching that if it hadn't been a cloudy day, people would have though it was a loud gun shot instead of a clap of thunder.

"DAMMIT!" I shouted. "Get out of the fucking way Newborn!" The family had finally caught up and was looking at the train wreck that we had made.

"Rose!" Alice gasped. She ran to my side and helped me up while Bella went to Kimberly's side. "She cracked your face!"

I raised my eye brows and pulled out my pocket mirror but when I opened it, little pieces of glass emptied from my little compartment. Alice then ripped out hers and showed me me cheekbone. It was healing but it was going to leave a slight mark. "Shit!"

"You should talk, look at her arm!" Bella exclaimed. The family crowded around her then. Her arm was split open from her shoulder to the mid-fore arm.

"Shit." Kimberly said.

Carlisle took the arm in his hands and Kimberly looked like she herself was going to split in two. She pulled her hand up to her mouth and bit into it to keep from screaming.

"She'll need to feed, now." Carlisle said. Edward and Jasper ran ahead to grab something on the go but ended up carrying back a full caribou.

Kimberly's eyes opened wide and she saw it but the light dimmed as she saw that it was dead. It is true that when blood is not flowing it's not as satisfying but how would she know that when it's first time hunting. It didn't matter because before I could finish she already was digging her needy fangs into the buck. Just watching her feed made my eyes go black and the crack on my cheek was beginning to burn. I ran at a human's speed and ended up crossing the path of a mountain lion.

I went into hunting mode and followed the tracks and the broken branches, real eagle scout. As luck would have it, I found not one lion but two. A male and female. They were oblivious to my presence which made it easier to sort out which lion I was going to go after first. As the venom in my mouth built up, I tossed my plan to the side and lunged for the lion that was the closest; the male. I bit into its neck and rush of power and a surge of anger filled its blood and the taste was mouth watering. Now I know why this was Edward's favorite animal to hunt. When I finished, the female was no where to be found but I wanted more. I took off after the scent and it wasn't too far away but it was running. I smiled for a I love a good chase. I taunted it for a while giving her the allusion that she was going to get away but then once it thought it was in the clear, I lunged on top of it. It clawed and tried to get away and before I could dig my deep into it I saw how it's belly would lag a bit. This lion was pregnant. I felt pang into my chest and I immediately leaped off of it. It got up and began to run and I watched it go hoping that I hadn't hurt any of the unborn cubs and by the way that it was running I could tell that the mother was fine and I will check up on the cubs when the time comes which by the looks of it, it will a couple of months.

I began to make my way back to where the family was and they already had a few caribou piled up for the week but I could see Kimberly scrambling in the back. She was searching with her eyes and occasionally turning her head to have a look around. She was holding, well more like scratching, her chest.

"What are you looking for?" I asked with a sneer.

She looked up at my with pleading eyes and explained that she lost a necklace. "It was a necklace that Jack gave to me. It was the last thing I had left of my human life." She said in a weak voice. I felt uncomfortable and began to think of all the things that I had left in my human life. A whole bureau of them; including the bureau.

"Did you have it on your hunt?" I asked a little concerned.

"I'm not sure... shit!" She began to look more frantic and the rest of the family began to look around but, there was doubt in the air.

I felt guilty but I was still pissed so I just stood where I was and looked around. It was hard to look because a ray of sun came through the trees and hit my face so it was hard to see beyond the "sparkles" as Bella likes to call them.

"What did it look like?" Esme asked.

"There was a heart with diamonds within a bigger heart that was silver on a silver chain." She said.

"Maybe we should come back on a sunny day." I suggested.

"And when in the hell will that be? We live in the most depressing state because of all the rain and the we're in the middle of the fucking spring, the rainiest season in Washington. Look! And overcast of clouds has already begun to come in, I'm never going to find it." She snapped at me. She put the back of her hand to her mouth and then held out her palm. "I'm sorry, that was rude." She said apologizing to me. I then caught the sight of her arm, it kind of reminded me of a cracked windshield on a Lamborghini. Wrong.

I nodded my head. "It's okay and I'm... sorry about... you know." I said pointing at her arm. She wrapped her hand around her shoulder and she looked so vulnerable. What the hell is the matter with me? I'm feeling sorry for the hussy who is stealing my boyfriend! I composed myself and began to look around but I wasn't looking for her necklace but for a distraction.

There was a pause when Bella sighed. "You know Kim, maybe Rosalie is right. We should come back when it's lighter out."

You could literally see the light coming off of her pale skin just go out. Her shoulders slumped and she nodded. She stared ahead and we all thought that she was going to "hic-cup" but she stayed strong and I was amazed at her stance. If I had lost the bracelet that Emmett gave me I would be a wreck. I looked over at Jasper to see what was composed on his face and I saw pain, agonizing emotional pain. When I looked back at Kimberly, she had a hard look on her face but it didn't look like pain. It looked like she was numb, inside and out. I looked at Jasper again but he quickly looked away from me. I knew it! He was fucking with my emotions!

I shot him a look and I wanted to tell him off right then and there but, I didn't want any more problems than there already was. He looked back at me apologetically but I brushed it off. I didn't want to be here any more. I didn't want to be around my family at this point in time. I was so done with yesterday and how it carried in to today so I ran. Our family was just getting back to normal. We were going to move away and start new with no complications. Edward was going to stay because Bella was here and now they have a child, Alice and Jasper were going to hang back just for a while longer to get "married" in Forks then come live with us for a while and Emmett and I were perfectly happy being aunts and uncles. But then he got this "feeling" and all of sudden he wanted to go away from them all. Find ourselves. I WAS FINE! I was fine with everything around me!

I ran east of the clearing to the shack and Emmett answered with this look on his face that screamed go away.

"Why. That's all I want to know. Why?" I asked him, my face hard hiding what was beneath my cold hard skin.

"Why what?" He said with no tone.

"Why were you unhappy with me? Why were you unhappy with our life?" I said sounding more desperate.

He leaned against the door and then moved to the side to invite me in.

"No. You will tell me right here, right now. And I know you went hunting with her earlier, I'm not a dumb ass."

He swiped his hand down his face and looked at me. "Kimmy thinks I'm homesick." He said totally avoiding their special hunting trip.

"Well then come back, we can solve this." I said getting closer to him but he pushed me back a little, gently.

"No, I mean she thinks I need to see someone from my old life," he paused, "And I think she's onto something."

I was taken a back. "Are you serious? Babe we left that behind us when we-"

"When you changed me and I adapted to being a vampire and always leaving things behind." He said interrupting me.

My thoughts were going at a thousand miles per hour and they all had _something _to do with..., "Kimmy? You call her Kimmy?"

He breathed deeply through his nose. "Yes, is that a problem?"

No, it was my breaking point. "Are you with her?" I asked practically whispering.

"Rose," He said rolling his eyes, "No, I'm not but she is helping me find someone and that's more than you ever did."

My eyes widened and my stone heart cracked at his sharp words. I backed away from the shack and turned and began to walk away afraid of what i meant to do next. Next thing I knew I was hic-cuping.

**Ouch, that hurt but keep in mind that Emmett is hurting too. All three of them are stuck in this heartbreak triangle and can't find a way out. Stay tuned for the next chapter that will be up REAL soon because I cannot stop writing today. It's just flowing from my fingers to the keyboard onto the screen. :)**


	10. Heart Break

**Hey next chapter time! Yeah I know I'm lame, deal with it. So, to prepare for this chapter I had to totally get into Rosalie's mind and in the body of vampire. So, a lot of sad songs, re-reads of the twilight books (minus twilight and new moon), and looking back into past heart aches so please forgive some up coming "depressing" chapters.**

**Rosalie is getting the whole feel of a broken heart, Kimberly lost the necklace that Jack got her and Emmett is looking for his friend from his old life. Ok I would like reviews with predictions. That is my only request. :)**

Chapter 10

Emmett POV

I closed the door when Rose was out of sightand leaned against the wall. I fell to floor, cradled my head in my hands and took a big breath. These past 24 hours has been hell and with my brain filter not working... it's just been rough. I lost the love of my life, got kicked out of my home, and I'm looking for a friend who I have no idea where he's at and all I have to show for it is some money I won from werewolves. I picked myself up off the ground knowing that the others would be here soon and I wanted to present Kimmy with the news with no distractions. I straightened myself up and sat on the couch and watched the Jersey Shore hoping that it would be distraction and, tragically, it was. Soon in the distance I could hear the patter of their feet against the grass as they approached.

Kimberly burst through the door and went straight into Renesmee's room. Nessie threw up her hands and said, "Great! Now where am I supposed to go?" Then Jake knocked on the door. She smiled. "Guess I'm going for a ride."

"Don't be out too long or else your shake will have melted and your burger will be cold." I said keeping to my promise of going out and getting her human food. I was disappointed not have ever tried "fast food" due to our venom gag reflex which makes us spit back up whatever is not blood.

She beamed at me and nodded my head. "I'll be looking forward to it. Thanks Uncle Emmett!" She said rushing out the door with Jake in tow.

Bella and Edward came in shortly after they left and looked towards Renesmee's room in concern.

"What happened." I said tired of this emotional roller coaster that I was dragged on.

"She lost the last thing that connected her to her human life. A necklace that her boyfriend gave her." Edward said.

I was brought back to when I barged in on her and she was playing with a necklace. She didn't talk about it but I could tell it meant something to her. I hung my head and put my hands behind my neck. "Well maybe now we can have some peace and have some progression with her." I said. "Did she... 'cry?'"

Bella shook her head. "She put on a brave face but Jasper looked like he was going to die she was so broken up about it."

I took a breath before I knocked on Kimmy's door. "Can I come in?" There was no response. "I have information on Will." I coaxed.

She opened the door and said, "Show me." eagerly.

I took her into the office and showed her the articles that I found online. "Look, he was a war hero in World War II and Vietnam, he owned a business involving advertising and made a killing. He retired at the age of 56 and he's 86 years old and still alive." I turned to her and she was smiling showing all of her teeth. She had a really pretty smile.

"Do we know where he is now?"

"That's where things get tricky. They say he retired in a villa in Tuscany but I remember him saying that he would good back to his old home in Ireland if he ever had the chance."

"Well he defiantly had the chance."

"Exactly and even with the advances of the today's technology there's no way to find him but to go to Ireland and find him ourselves."

She bit her lip. "I wouldn't be able to go would I?"

I shook my head. "Not at the time being, no. We would need to build up your tolerance for blood more and work on your powers." It was then that I noticed her arm. I grabbed and examined it. "What the hell happened?"

She sheepishly took her arm away from my grasp and said, "It was my fault. I got in her way."

"Who? What happened Kim?" I took back her arm and looked at how the scar went from the top of her shoulder to the bottom of her wrist.

"We were running and it felt so good just to let go of everything at that moment that I accidentally ran ahead of Rosalie and she snarled at me. I stopped but she didn't see me and ran right into me. I cracked her face a little but she healed once she fed but my arm split right open. It was weird not seeing any muscle in there. It was just like... stone. When I fed though it just sowed up, it didn't heal."

"So Rose did this?" I asked completely pissed off.

"It was an accident, Em. She didn't mean to and she apologized for it."

"Yeah, but I bet not on her own." I said thinking that Jasper may have done something.

She took her arm back and pushed me off my chair and took over the computer. I landed on my ass with an oomph and I looked at her annoyed. "Well all that matters is that she did." She said.

She began to click around as I sat Indian style on the floor."What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm just double checking your search." She said coolly.

I then pushed her off the chair and she landed with a thud as well. "My search was fine." I then took over the computer and she lunged at me like a puppy wanting to play.

We rolled around on the ground when Edward came in and began to be a dad. "Hey, hey, HEY! Take it outside! I swear if you break anything you both will be homeless!"

Kimmy giggled and ran outside as I followed her out she was in a stance with a huge smile on her face. "You ready for this old man?" She said from across the clearing.

"No the real question is are you ready to be taught, young grasshopper?" She then took advantage of my lack of powers and threw me to the side. "Hey! No! No cheating! There will be no powers!"

She laughed and lunged for my torso to which I responded by grabbing her arms and throwing her to the side. She leaped back up and charged again only this time I jumped up. She missed having to retaliate back.

"You not that good at fighting, you know that right?" I said with a laugh.

She snarled and lunged at me again but tucked my shoulder down and flipped her over on her back. I then picked her up by her arms and put her in a head lock.

"So, something we need to work on, your charges." I said.

She wormed out of my grasp and she turned to face me. "My what?"

"I'm going to train you how to fight."

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Jasper said. I had no idea that he was even here.

"Not at all, you have more experience than I do anyways so it might be easier for her to learn." I said.

Jasper bowed his head and charged for Kimmy. She ducked down but he still hit her on her side throwing her back a good ways. She got up and brushed off the dirt and I fell to the ground laughing.

"Shut up, this isn't as easy as it looks!"

"Trust me babe, been there, done that."

"Trust me, you're doing better than his first time. He was actually the reason we moved back to Forks due to the craters in the ground. Everyone thought there were aliens coming down to the Earth."

"So your the reason for the hippies?" She laughed at her own joke and Jasper grabbed her arm and threw her but her body swung too much to the right and was headed straight for a boulder and that's a fatal hit for young vampires.

"KIMBERLY!" I shouted. Jasper and I ran ahead to see if we could catch her but he had thrown her so hard that by the time we would have caught up to her she would have been in pieces. My heart began to race but I had no reason to be worried because right before she hit the boulder she did something with her powers and bounced away from without touching it. I sigh of relief ripped through me and Jasper seemed to relax a bit.

She was on the ground and breathing hard. "Look, I know you guys don't like me here but you don't have to get rid of me, I can leave." She said to Jasper.

He smiled. "Don't get distracted, you may die and_ that _was an accident. Sorry."

She nodded accepting his apology but still was looking at the sky. "Do you see that?" She said.

We looked up to the sky. "Where, Kimmy?"

"By that cliff, on the peak."

We looked up again and we did see something. It was far but we could make out a silhouette of a person looking down at the clearing but as soon as we caught sight of it, whoever was there was gone. Jasper and I looked at each other.

"We should get her to the house." Jasper said.

I nodded and picked her up off the ground and we ran to house.

Rosalie POV

I was in, now just _my_ room, trying to distract myself from this prolonging pain inside my chest that I hadn't felt since that night over 60 years ago. The weight of sadness began to creep upon me again and again but I squashed it by putting in my ear buds and turning up the volume on any kind of heavy metal song that I could find. I had found that channeling my emotions through music is more productive that lashing out on my family, even when some of them deserve it. The band opened up with an drum setting the beat and as it got faster and faster so did the strums of the guitar. The lyrics began to go through my ears like silk but then became more and more rough and when the chorus came in I began to tap along with the beat and turn up the volume even more. I followed the lyrics and refused to think about anyhting else but getting this clutter out of my room. I opened the window and went through his drawers and threw out his clothes, his weights, even his fucking pillow all out that window. My arms were keeping beat of the drums and with every word that came through, I recited. I wanted anything that reminded me of him out of my sight and mostly out of this house but of course I could throw out that HDTV. Jake would pick a fight and he was not the person I wanted to fuck with at the moment.

There was knock at the door and swung it open ripped out my ear buds and practically screeched, "What?" When I saw it was Carlisle, I paused the music. "I'm sorry Carlisle. I was in a... mood, and I didn't know it was you."

He smiled and nodded his head. "That's alright Rose, I saw from the patio that you were in a... 'mood.' I should have known better than to interrupt." He paused. "May I come in anyways?"

I moved to the side and he walked in and sat on the bed which was right across from the open window. A pair of jeans was caught in the pane and I quickly disposed of those to the tree. "You'll have to excuse the mess I'm... getting rid of some old things."

He chuckled and patted to the spot next to him. I hesitantly walked over and sat next to him trying to avoid the window across from us but it was impossible. It took up a majority of the wall.

"Do you know what I remembered today?" He said still looking out the window.

"What?" I said not really in the 'mood' for one of his stories from before the invention of the printing press.

"June 10, 1947."

I looked at him with a warning look.

"That was the day you took Emmett to go see Curtis." He said, avoiding my gaze.

It was nice and sunny out and we were living pretty close to Emmett's home town and I remember him fretting that someone was going to recognize him but he seemed antsy about something else. I didn't ask him about what was really bothering him because we were still fresh as a couple and we had eternity to get into details about each other so I let it slide.

"I remember feeling so cooped up being in that house for two days because it was so sunny out that I took a walk that night." I said.

"And you came across a cemetery."

I took a big breath as we both reconciled the memory. "I went home and got Emmett because I wanted to show him something that I thought would be of importance to him. I dragged him all over that cemetery but I finally found what I was looking for."

"Curtis's grave."

"And Emmett's right next to his." I paused reliving that moment like I was there all over again. Emmett bent down and touched his brothers grave to say goodbye but when he turned to leave he saw his grave and fell to his knees. "He was so... emotional about being buried next to his brother and not actually being in the ground with him but, I think that was when he actually let go of his human life." I said and that wave of sadness over came me once again. I let out a little hi-cup but Carlisle already had his arms around me which made me let it all go.

He kissed my hair and squeezed me tighter. "I know Rose sweetie, but hey you gotta hit rock bottom to get any better."

I was hi-cupping hard and I was holding onto him tight. "Dad... it hurts so much. Being here without him... it's like we won't be able to get past this, ever."

"Rose, there is no way that things between you guys are going to stay separated. Maybe this girl can help Emmett form into a new vampire and change your lives forever." He said soothing me.

I nodded and turned to hug him. The door downstairs opened and it smelled like Emmett but he wasn't alone. Jasper and Kimberly were with him.

"Hey why don't you sit down and watch TV for a bit, rejuvenate and we'll go back out and start working on your powers." Jasper said.

Jasper then came up to get us but before he could get here I heard Emmett bellow, "ROSALIE! Why the hell is all my stuff on the patio?"

I rolled my eyes, lurched off the bed and ran downstairs. "I'll put it back just give me a sec okay?"

"You know if you want me out of here so bad I could've done this myself and have done a little neater." He looked up and his eyes flew open wide. "Are those my clothes in the trees?"

Before I could respond Carlisle came down to calm the drama. "Hold on now, lets all just take a deep breath. Emmett, I wish there was a nicer way to ask this but, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Not now we need the whole family." Jasper said with Alice in tow. "Minus the kids, Nessie doesn't need to hear this. Jake will find out later when he's on patrol not when he's in lovey-dovey mode."

"I'll call Edward." Carlisle said and returned a few moments later, "They'll be here in a moment. Whats this about?"

We saw Emmett's and Jasper's eyes practically point to Kimberly. Good lord, what has this child done now? Soon after, Edward and Bella arrived.

"What's going on?" Edward immediately asked so we could get strait to the point.

Emmett answered, "We think that Liam may have had a mate, and she's watching Kimberly."

**Oooooo, now i know what your thinking that this is going to turn into a Bella situation but I have a WHOLE new plot for you all and I think it's amazing. Now I want you predictions and I won't post any chapters until I get them and I'm serious ;)**


	11. Author's Note

**Hey all, don't get pissed because this isn't a chapter but I really need your guy's help.**

**I'm having a really hard time writing this next chapter. I don't know what angle I want to take this at. I guess what I'm really asking for is a beta. I need someone that I can bounce ideas**

**of and get feed back from other than "Wow! Loved the chapter! Can't wait for more!"**

**If I could have someone majoring or planning on majoring in English (preferably Literature Arts) Please Inbox me do NOT put it in a review please. Thanks so much :)**


End file.
